Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Part one of my From South to North series. A sudden visit from the King changes everything for the Stark family, an unexpected betrothal, a royal appointment and later, in the capital, several strange and mysterious happenings. It soon falls to Eddard Stark to investigate and find the danger, before it threatens his family; but the danger is nothing like he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Notes: This is the first story in a series, it will follow a mostly similar plotline to the actual book, but with some key differences; it will also feature scenes that were mentioned in the books but not actually shown, along with a few interesting plot twists, hope you enjoy it.

Just a note, many characters have been aged up and the timeline altered accordingly; here are the ages you need to know:

Robb: 17  
Joffrey: 16  
Sansa and Myrcella: 15  
Arya: 14  
Bran and Tommen: 13  
Rickon: 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For the inhabitants of Winterfell; the day was like any other. Calm, the usual chill of the cold air that was reasonable for those native to the land. As usual the inhabitants were hard at work, enjoying the day while they did so. Watching over them all, standing on the raised veranda of Winterfell castle was the Lord of the Winterfell and Warden of the North, Eddard Stark. Eddard Stark was a ruler beloved by his people, all due to his fair, honest manner of ruling, the honour with which he approaches his duties and his refusal to leave certain duties to another when he himself could do them. This extended to executions; unlike those from the Southern parts of Westeros, Winterfell and all the North had no headsman, the Lords carried out executions themselves. He was also noted to be mindful and respectful for other religions, as a Northerner he prayed to the Old Gods, however he had also had a Sept built in Winterfell for worship to the New Gods, the Seven, the Gods his Lady Wife followed. Eddard Stark's wife Catelyn Stark, formerly of House Tully, stood at his side. She could see her husband was in a contemplative mood, she wondered if he would share his thoughts with her, hoping she could ease whatever tension he was feeling, it was visible on his face after all.

Catelyn fought to keep herself calm; Ned had been troubled ever since his return from the execution of the Night's Watch deserter. He had taken their sons, Robb and Bran with him along with Jon Snow, the Bastard. However Catelyn's thoughts were not on that, when they returned, they had not returned empty handed; but with six Direwolf pups. She had been surprised to discover this, as well as to discover that each Direwolf pup was intended as a gift to the children, there was one for each of them after all, even Jon. She had spoken to her husband in the Godswood, but still, whatever was troubling him remained secret to her. However she knew, if she waited patiently then eventually he would tell her. Finally, with a soft sigh; Ned straightened up; slowly he turned to her, the tension on his face more evident.

"Something is very wrong with this Cat." He said softly. "I feel there is something missing from this, something regarding those Direwolves."

Catelyn was surprised, she hadn't been expecting that. "What do you mean Ned?"

He shook his head and continued. "I do not begrudge the children the pups, but…The manner in how we found them disturbs me. The mother of the pups had recently been killed by…and had killed, a stag. I can't help but feel this bodes ill."

Catelyn would've smiled and said he was being superstitious, however she knew most, if not all, Northerners would view what he had seen the same way. It was worrying, she couldn't deny that, besides, despite her religious views, much of what her husband believed made sense to her.

Catelyn pondered on what exactly her husband could fear; the Direwolf was the sigil of House Stark, while the stag was the sigil of House Baratheon, the royal family. Did Ned fear something happening, some bloodshed between the two families.

'_But that cannot be, it's just impossible.'_ She told herself. _'King Robert is Ned's oldest friend, he would never do anything to hurt Ned, nor would Ned betray him or cause him harm in any way.'_

So instead she gently took her husband's hands and spoke, her tone just as gentle. "If there is anything going to happen, all we can do is wait for it and be ready."

Ned nodded slowly, the tension leaving his face as he smiled. "You are right Cat; right now, there is no certainty that anything will happen. Let's go and see the children."

She agreed and together they left the veranda. It didn't take long to find them; their voices could be heard easily. They entered the currently empty kitchen and found them all seated around the large table in the middle of the room. Their eldest son, Ned's heir, Robb was seated at the head of the table. At seventeen Catelyn noticed that, despite inheriting her auburn red hair and blue eyes, Robb was starting to greatly resemble his father in appearance. He had one of the Direwolves on his lap, one with smoke-grey fur and yellow eyes. He was smiling happily, the Direwolf seemed content.

As Catelyn looked she noticed the others also seemed to have formed a bond with a particular Direwolf. The older of their two daughters, fifteen year old Sansa, who looked so much like her mother, had taken a liking to the smallest of the Direwolves, one of the two females with grey fur and yellow eyes. Their other daughter, fourteen year old Arya was sitting next to Sansa. Unlike the rest of the children Arya had inherited her father's traits, brown hair, grey eyes and long face. She also seemed to be determined to make life difficult for her Septa, despite every attempt to teach Arya to act like a Lady, she rebelled against them, acting out, doing things that were better suited to men, archery, sword fighting and Gods knows what else. Still for now she sat calmly, content with her Direwolf, one with darker grey fur than the other two and dark golden eyes. Thirteen year old Bran had clearly bonded with the Direwolf that had silver and smoky grey fur and yellow eyes while finally eight year old Rickon was sitting with the black furred, green eyed wolf in his lap. Catelyn looked around and spotted Jon Snow, he was standing at one of the counters, feeding his Direwolf; the albino one.

'_How oddly fitting, that the ones that are a bit…apart, should bond with each other.'_ Catelyn thought, with surprisingly no animosity.

It was then the children noticed the arrival of the parents.

They all smiled and greeted their parents warmly; Jon tensed slightly and said nothing. They returned their children's greetings and then Catelyn spoke.

"So, have you named them yet?" She asked.

Rickon was the first to pipe up, announcing he had named his Shaggydog. Robb had chosen the name Grey Wind for his while Sansa had called hers Lady.

"What about you Arya?" Catelyn asked.

Arya smiled and replied, without hesitation. "Nymeria."

Catelyn supressed a sigh, of course Arya would choose to name her Direwolf after the famous warrior Queen. A woman who went against all that was proper for women, the only history book Arya ever read more than once. Bran's ears went red as he admitted he hadn't thought of a name for his Direwolf yet.

Finally Ned turned and asked "What about you Jon?"

Catelyn's gaze was still on her children, but she saw Jon turn to face them. Noted his Direwolf, the poor thing still looked so weak.

'_What if Jon's efforts are in vain, that the poor creature will die anyway.'_ She wondered fretfully.

It was true she did not approve of Jon, a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity, yet she would never wish him dead. Nor would she wish the poor albino Direwolf dead; for to Jon, that would surely be as bad as death.

Jon shifted his feet before replying. "Ghost. I decided to name him Ghost."

Any further speech however was interrupted by the arrival of Maester Luwin with a letter from King's Landing.

It was incredible how quickly Winterfell could change. One moment they were enjoying an idyllic day, the next they were all working hard, determined to prepare Winterfell for the upcoming royal visit. The letter had been from King Robert and had announced the death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King and foster father to Robert and Eddard. The letter also announced his intentions to travel north to visit Winterfell with his family and several members of his court; he claimed to have important matters to discuss with Lord Stark. While Catelyn and Maester Luwin busily discussed everything they would need, what to retrieve from the stores and other matters, her mind was racing.

'_Jon Arryn dead, Robert coming to visit us on important business…He means to make Ned the Hand of the King…But, he said important matters, not just one, what else…'_ She wondered; before suddenly it dawned on her. _'He has always been going on about uniting House Stark and House Baratheon through marriage…Sansa's of age, he probably means to make an offer to marry her to one of his sons…But…Oh Sansa.'_

Catelyn couldn't help but be fearful of that, the thought that she might end up losing her eldest daughter as she was married off to another man, she hadn't thought it would be like this. Also, making Ned Hand of the King would take him away from her too. Despite her misgivings however, she remained focused on her task, preparing Winterfell for the royal visit.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, in this, while she still doesn't accept him, Catelyn will not be openly hostile or contemptuous of Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, me too :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that little bit and yeah, like I said, she won't be openly hostile to him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah I know, well; I would generally agree with you, but I seemed to pick up that he made a very rare exception in regards to the Direwolves, but maybe that's just me.  
Tim: Thanks, well, I'm not spoiling anything so I can't say what will happen, yet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe father brought us to this Gods forsaken place, it's so cold, there's nobody about and the people who do live here…How they put up with it…?!"

Fifteen year old Myrcella Baratheon tuned out her older brother's complaints, brushing back her blonde curls and instead focused on the road ahead. At the behest of her father, King Robert Baratheon, they were riding north to Winterfell; Myrcella had been surprised by the announcement and had to admit, she was enjoying the journey. However her enjoyment was marred by her mother, Queen Cersei and her older brother, Joffrey, both of them had constantly complained about many things on the journey. It was to at least escape her mother's complaints; that she refused to ride in the wheelhouse and instead chose to ride on horseback with most of the others. True this meant she still had to put up with Joffrey's complaints, but his were so childish sometimes, she felt he often sounded more like a five year old than a sixteen year old. Still she never said anything to him about this, she knew all too well about Joffrey's temper and didn't wish to provoke him in any way. She may be safe now, compared to when she was younger, but she had no desire to take risks, especially where her brother was concerned.

Myrcella sighed as she considered; at least Joffrey's complaints could be tuned out, he was constantly going on about his ideas and opinions of the North, all of them unfavourable. While her mother's complaints were mostly the same, she had others too; most recently she had complained about Myrcella's decision to ride on horseback, stating that, as the Princess she should remain in the wheelhouse, in safety. Myrcella merely replied that she would be safe; she would have Ser Arys with her. Her mother could not offer any reply to that other than to mutter angrily and concede to her daughter's wishes. Finally however she found herself able to relax, she would no longer have to listen to Joffrey's complaints as he rode further up the column that was travelling north, riding up closer to their father. Without Joffrey's complaints to mar her enjoyment she looked around, smiling. Her mother had said the land was wild and untamed, referred to the Northerners as savages. Myrcella could see no evidence of this; in her eyes the North was beautiful, all natural with none of the over the top and pretentiousness of the capital

'_If only I could have lived here…it's so much nicer than King's Landing.'_ She thought to herself forlornly. _'Joffrey is right about one thing, it is cold, but the cold is bearable, you just have to get used to it…and all these wondrous sights more than make up for it.'_

She was still smiling when she heard someone approaching her. She turned her head, noting Ser Arys do the same, tensing. However he relaxed and she smiled wider when she noted who the figures were. It was her uncles, both her mother's brothers; Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.

She greeted her uncle's warmly and rode alongside them, finally Tyrion spoke.

"So Myrcella, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Myrcella nodded, still smiling. "Indeed Uncle, I am, I've never seen a more beautiful or amazing place."

Tyrion laughed softly. "There are plenty of places you haven't been yet, however, looking around; I find it hard to argue with you."

"Thank you Uncle, I must say, I'm really enjoying this, I can hardly wait to meet the Starks; it's been so long since we last saw them."

Jaime shook his head and smiled wryly.

"I'm sure they'll be just as dour and stern as they were last time we visited, they always are."

Myrcella frowned, she knew the Starks were usually serious, but they had good reason to be and it wasn't polite to joke about them like that.

Before she could comment however, Ser Arys did. "Now Ser Jaime, it is not polite to refer to our soon to be hosts like that. Yes the Starks are serious, but they have good reason to be. Should the Wall ever fall, they and their people are the first who will have to face whatever comes from beyond."

Jaime merely laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you would need to be so dour, facing the prospect of so many fur clad Wildlings coming down from beyond the Wall, armed with their crude weapons and no armour to speak of."

Myrcella shook her head, she knew her uncle never took anything seriously, sometimes it amused her, other times, like now, it unnerved her.

"There are other things beyond the Wall, uncle." She told him.

However it was Tyrion who replied.

"Those are but children's stories and old wives tales Myrcella; pay no heed to them."

Myrcella had no reply and her uncles rode off, further up the column.

They were riding in silence for a while when they were joined by Myrcella's younger brother; thirteen year old Tommen. Seeing her younger brother made Myrcella smile again; Tommen was very different from Joffrey, almost completely the opposite.

"Hello Tommen, are you okay?"

Tommen nodded carefully. "Yes, it's just…It's rather cold here…"

Myrcella reached out and gently touched her brother's shoulder. "Yes, it is cold, but it's not so bad once you're used to it. Besides, there are many things to take your mind off it…Look around you…You never see sights like this back home."

"I…I guess not." Tommen replied and then, as if remembering. "Oh, yes that's right, father said we would be stopping for the night soon, he wishes to talk to you when we do."

Myrcella was confused, why would her father wish to speak with her so suddenly? "Thank you Tommen." She said; her mind still occupied.

So, that night, when they stopped for the night, she dismounted her horse and walked over to where her father stood. He was gazing off into the distance; a faint smile on his face.

"Father." She greeted him, her curiosity still occupying her.

He turned to face her; his smile widening. "Ah, Myrcella, there you are my girl."

She nodded and smiled back. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded and then sighed heavily.

"Well, as I'm sure you've probably guessed by now. We are not merely visiting the North on a whim." He stated. "This is an important visit."

"Yes father, I guessed that much, I don't understand though, exactly why we are all here." She replied.

Robert merely shook his head. "There is much I must discuss, plus I believe it will be beneficial for you all to see more of the realm than just the capital and Casterly Rock, despite what your mother might think."

Myrcella pondered for a moment but it was clear that her father was being evasive. So she decided she might as well wait and see what happened.

That night however she was restless; unable to sleep. Deciding that some fresh air might help she exited the wheelhouse. It was only after exiting that she heard them, her parent's voices, they were some distance away but were clearly arguing. Myrcella sighed as she began walking; sadly seeing her parents argue was not an unusual sight. However as her walk took her slightly closer to them, she stopped; she had just heard her name being mentioned. Suddenly curious she edged a bit closer.

"I cannot believe you would do this…to your own daughter!" Her mother raged.

She could hear father's exasperated sigh as he replied. "This isn't just about Myrcella, or you for that matter, it's about all of us. We need to ensure that, should the worst happen, our ties are as strong as possible, that we have a way to ensure their continued loyalty."

Myrcella was still out of sight, but close enough now to see the rage etched in her mother's face as she replied. "So to do that, you sell out your daughter like a piece of meat. Leaving her in a den of wolves, giving her to your friend's son, without any concern of her own thoughts! Leaving her with these beasts is the worst thing you could do!"

Myrcella didn't hear the rest of the argument however as her mother's words suddenly made her realize what was going on.

She was able to slip back to the wheelhouse without being seen, her mind full of what she just overheard.

'_Father he…he plans to betrothed me to one of Lord Stark's sons…Will he, could he possibly plan on betrothing me to…to him, Robb Stark?'_

Contrary to what her mother thought, Myrcella actually liked the idea, especially if her hopes turned out to be more than just that. Ever since their last visit north, Myrcella had found herself quite taken with Robb Stark, the idea of marrying him caused a strange, although not unpleasant, feeling to flutter in her stomach. She lay back down in bed, smiling into her pillow, anticipating meeting the Stark's tomorrow, especially Robb.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought so too; thanks, I always find it hard to get Jaime in character.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it appropriate, well, if you think about it she kinda does in the books too :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, with a family like hers, it's not really surprising, is it?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Finally, after so long on the road, they royal party was arriving at Winterfell. Myrcella smiled widely, this was it, finally they had arrived. However then she noted her brother not too far away and tensed.

"Finally…" Joffrey remarked. "It took long enough for us to get here; now we can stay somewhere 'civilized'."

Myrcella rolled her eyes at Joffrey's words, particularly the sneer with which he said civilized; it was clear he shared their mother's views on the Northerners. Shaking her head at her brother's ignorance she waited until he rode up in order to ride next to their father as they came to the gates. Only then did she turn to Ser Arys.

"I fear my brother might do something to offend our hosts." She confided. "I just wish there was some way to prevent that."

Ser Arys shook his head. "I understand your fear, Princess. I'm afraid however that reasoning with the Prince is…difficult, almost impossible."

Myrcella sighed sadly, Ser Arys was right. "I know; I just wish there was a way to stop him from making such a mistake."

Ser Arys nodded in agreement as they finally rode through the gates and into Winterfell. The Starks and their household had all gathered in the courtyard and were currently bowing. Her father and Joffrey had already dismounted, as had many who had already come through the gates. Myrcella dismounted and joined them, standing next to Tommen as their mother exited the wheelhouse.

Cersei glared, annoyed by her daughter's wilfulness; but Myrcella refused to make eye contact, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother's disapproval at the moment. She watched as her father greeted Lord Stark; normally when her father visited the Lords of the Kingdom, the greetings were formal, direct. However with his old friend Eddard Stark, he was cheerful, almost boisterous. Myrcella smiled at that and observed the others present; the last time she had been to Winterfell, there had been five children, the youngest just a new born, barely a few months older than Tommen. The following visit, when she first ended up forming feelings for Robb Stark had occurred at King's Landing. But now she could see there was another child, the Starks had been blessed yet again. The youngest one stood next to his mother, rocking on his heels restlessly. As her family continued their greetings Myrcella continued her observations. She noted Bran Stark, now older than the last time she saw him, he wasn't muscular like his brother's but his build was athletic; suggesting he did partake in some form of challenging activity. She noted the two girls, Sansa, who was the same age as her and Arya, a year younger. Based on their expressions they hadn't changed much personality wise since she last saw them. However one thing she saw worried her; the look in Sansa's eyes when she looked at Joffrey.

'_Oh no, she can't…Oh Gods, please don't let her fall into such a trap.'_ Myrcella thought worriedly. _'She doesn't know what he's really like; she can't know…that makes it dangerous for her.'_

However Myrcella's fears were momentarily forgotten when her gaze shifted to Robb Stark.

Her breath hitched and she had to remind herself to stay calm. He had grown since she had last seen him; he was much taller and more muscular now, she also couldn't help but notice that the beginnings of a beard were visible; presumably he was finally letting it grow.

Myrcella smiled as her thoughts began to get away from her. _'He's so handsome, so much more…grown up now. I wonder, will father truly…'_

Her train of thought was broken however when Robb's gaze shifted from where both their fathers were talking, to her. She felt her face heat up, but held his gaze and gently smiled. There was a brief pause where he seemed to regard her before returning the smile with one of his own. A smile of welcome, it was a start Myrcella felt, a start for her to make a good impression. Just then her father's voice caught her attention.

"Take me to your crypt Ned, I wish to pay my respects."

Myrcella bit her lip; her father was referring to Lord Stark's sister, to whom he had been betrothed to before her untimely death. She knew her mother wouldn't like it and sure enough she started complaining. However her father seemed to ignore her complaints and left with Lord Stark. Fuming her mother entered the castle, her Uncle Jaime at her side, paying no heed to the Starks. Not wanting to cause any offence, and wanting to head Joffrey off before he said something inappropriate Myrcella stepped forwards to greet the Starks herself; again smiling, mostly at Robb.

Ned stood and watched sadly; Robert was bowed before the statue that represented Lyanna. Behind the sadness however, he was watchful; Robert wouldn't come all the way north just to honour Lyanna, not when he did that every day in private, almost drowning himself in grief. Robert had other reasons to be present; at least one of which, Ned could speculate. Finally, after much time had passed, Robert stood with difficulty and together they began to walk back the way they came. In an attempt to break the silence Ned decided to speak first.

"Tell about Jon Arryn, how he died?" He asked.

Robert shook his head. "It's strange Ned; one day he was fine, then the next…some fever seemed to take hold…it wouldn't release him; in the end it proved too much. He kept mumbling too, strange words…"

Robert tailed off into silence; Ned waited but he didn't seem to be forthcoming with more details.

In the end Ned stated. "Final preparations are being made for tonight, there will be time to relax and refresh yourselves before the feast."

Robert smiled and nodded before suddenly stopping. "Actually Ned, I wish to speak to you, before we go back up."

Eddard stopped and turned to face him; he knew now this was it, this was Robert coming to the real reason for his visit.

There was a brief pause before Robert then spoke again.

"I have come here for a reason Ned; I wish to offer you Jon Arryn's former position. I wish for you to come south with us when we leave and take up office as Hand of the King."

It was just as Ned suspected; still he was caught off guard by Robert's bluntness.

All the same he bowed and responded at once. "You do me honour."

Robert however shook his head and pulled Ned back to his feet. "I'm not trying to honour you; I want you to run my Kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way into an early grave."

Robert then chuckled.

"For Gods sakes Ned, laugh, it won't kill you."

Ned managed a smile and they began walking again; he knew Robert was waiting for an answer; however Ned still had a question of his own. "Forgive my mentioning it, but why travel in such a large party, especially if you only came to offer me the office of Hand of the King?"

"Always the sharp one, aren't you Ned?" Robert replied. "Truth is, I do have another reason for coming here…I need to ensure, something important."

Ned raised an eyebrow, it was unlike Robert to be so evasive, he normally just said what he meant.

Robert sighed and then continued. "In the capital, in fact, throughout the whole seven Kingdoms, I'm surrounded by fools and serpents…I need someone I can trust, whose loyalty will never waver. I also need to cement that alliance and ensure it will never fall."

"What are you saying, your grace?" Ned asked; he felt he knew, but he needed to hear it from Robert's own mouth.

"I'm saying we should unite our houses…I have a daughter, you have three sons…I was hoping to marry her to your eldest."

That caught Ned off-guard. "Princess Myrcella and…Robb. I…I see; it is…May I have time to consider Your Grace."

Robert nodded. "Of course, I understand, talk with your wife about it if you must."

Ned thanked Robert and together they left the crypts.

Meanwhile, after a brief tour of Winterfell and showing the Princess and others to their rooms, Robb had seated himself outside; taking a moment to relax. As he sat however a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"So, Robb, how did it feel, escorting Princess Myrcella around?"

Robb didn't even need to turn around, he just shook his head. "I don't care much for what you are implying Theon; you should be more respectful."

Theon sat down on the bench next to Robb, grinning.

"Oh please Robb, I saw the way you were looking at her, it's clear you like her."

Robb shook his head. "Unlikely, I wasn't. That doesn't matter and you know it."

It was then Jon arrived, smirking. "Denial is useless here Robb, I saw it too…I also saw her looking at you the same way."

Robb narrowed his eyes as he looked towards his half-brother.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Theon however jumped on the chance offered. "Oh, so, popular with the ladies yet again Robb…"

Robb shook his head. "Will you two behave, that's no way to talk about the Princess; besides; even if I wanted too; I couldn't…I am a Lord's son, she is a princess; we have our duty to our family. So unless our families agree to allow us to marry, such a thing is impossible. Now, let's go, we have to get ready for the feast."

Theon just sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine, what about you Jon, are you coming too?"

Jon nodded slowly.

"I'll be there…Lady Catelyn has allowed that at least…I'm not sure where I'll be sitting though."

Robb simply nodded in response; knowing that, with the royal family present, Jon would not be sitting at the high table with them. As he walked away however; his mind wandered; Theon's words had stirred something. There was no denying that Myrcella was beautiful after all; but still, he meant what he said, even if he couldn't help but wonder what might possibly be able to happen between them, if anything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they sure are.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Final preparations were being made for the feast that would take place that night. Catelyn watched as the work was done, she was certain everything would work okay. However she was still distracted; wondering about King Robert's intentions; she was worried. Finally however she found Ned entering the hall and knew from his expression, that he and Robert had spoken about his reasons for the visit. Steeling herself she approached him.

"Ned."

He turned to her and managed to smile. "Cat, is everything ready?"

She nodded. "Almost…Ned, did he, did the King…?"

"Yes; he wishes for me to take Jon Arryn's place, as we thought." He paused and then added. "I told I would need time to think it over, he has accepted and is willing to wait."

Catelyn nodded slowly. "I'm glad to hear that, but you must think quickly Ned, a man like King Robert isn't likely to wait for long."

Ned smiled ruefully. "True…although that's not all we had to discuss, it seems he wishes to unite our houses few marriage."

Catelyn tensed, it was just as she feared; was she about to lose her eldest daughter.

However Ned's words surprised her. "He wishes to marry Robb and Princess Myrcella."

Her eyes widened; that was unexpected.

'_But then, Robert's always trusted Ned; this is the sincerest indication of trust…Whatever his reasons, he wants to ensure this trust remains and perhaps safeguard his daughter, but why…'_

While she knew she wouldn't be losing anyone for good; if Ned went south there was a good chance he would take Sansa with him. She had always been talking of wanting to see the capital. The more she thought however, the less Catelyn realized she knew about Myrcella, she decided to talk with her and get to know her better.

So she left the great hall and went looking for her. As she was walked someone almost ran into her.

"Hey…Oh, sorry mother." It was Arya.

Catelyn quirked an eyebrow. "Arya, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Sansa and Septa Mordane?"

Arya flushed and looked away and Catelyn immediately knew what had happened. Arya had argued with Septa Mordane and run out again, once again frustrating any attempts to teach her to be a proper lady.

"Really Arya…"

Her daughter shook her head. "No mother, I'm not going back in there…"

Catelyn sighed, now wasn't the time to argue, she'd talk to Ned later; he could handle Arya's wildness better. So instead she asked. "I'm looking for Princess Myrcella, have you seen her?"

Arya made a face and nodded. "Yes, she's with Sansa."

With that Arya ran off; still shaking her head Catelyn headed in the direction Arya had come from. She found Septa Mordane at the door; she stopped when she saw Catelyn.

"Lady Stark; I am afraid Lady Arya…"

Catelyn nodded. "I am aware, I saw her on my way here. I will speak with my Lord Husband and ask him to speak with her."

Mordane nodded in response; "Very well my Lady."

"I wish to see Princess Myrcella; is she still here?"

Mordane confirmed that she was and together they entered the room.

Sansa and Myrcella were seated in the room, their sewing on their laps. Sansa was blushing, looking mortified.

"I apologize for my sister's behaviour, Princess…" Sansa was saying.

Myrcella however shook her head. "It is no trouble, truly. There is nothing to apologize for."

Mordane nodded slowly, her expression disapproving.

"Indeed, Lady Sansa shouldn't be the one to apologize. Lady Arya is the one who caused offence and should apologize herself."

However, surprising everybody present, Myrcella disagreed.

"I do not think so; no offence has been caused, so there is no need to apologize."

Sansa gasped; putting a hand up to her mouth. "But, Princess…"

Myrcella cut across her. "Please, just call me Myrcella; that is fine."

Catelyn was surprised by this; yet she joined the girls and spoke, trying to put the issues involving Arya out of her mind. The longer she spent, talking and getting to know Myrcella better, the more she liked her. It was clear she was different from most ladies her age; yet still retained the gentleness and mastery of the softer arts which endeared her to many, such as Sansa and Septa Mordane. Finally, sometime later Myrcella excused herself and left, Catelyn also left while Sansa stayed to talk with the Septa. Catelyn smiled; feeling much calmer now; she knew Sansa still desired to visit the capital and would likely go with Ned when he went down, but she wasn't the one who would be losing anybody. Also she noted that Myrcella was definitely strong enough, she would be a good Northern bride.

Arya glared; trying to keep the tremor of anger from throwing off her aim. She notched the arrow and carefully took aim and fired. Still her anger threw off her aim and, just like poor Bran that morning they got the Direwolves, she missed the target. She growled and lowered her bow, shaking her head.

'_I'm just fed up with this; what use is any of this nonsense Septa Mordane keeps trying to force me to learn.'_ She thought ruefully as she scratched Nymeria's ears. _'I don't care what they think, I'm not like that, I'll never be married to anyone, they can't just marry me off, I won't let it happen.'_

She was distracted however by Nymeria turning around as Arya heard the footsteps. She also turned and stopped when she saw Princess Myrcella standing, smiling.

"Hello Arya."

Arya bit her lip, remembering how she had stormed out of the room earlier; she shifted her feet awkwardly. "I…Princess, I…"

Myrcella shook her head, cutting across her. "Don't apologize, you've done nothing to apologize for, and I implore you, call me by name please, at least when it's just us…I can't stand all those stuffy titles and nonsense."

Arya was surprised by this but nodded. Then, taking Arya by surprise yet again, Myrcella picked up a nearby bow and notched an arrow.

"So, how good are you at archery?" Myrcella asked as she took aim.

Arya thought about her missed shot and admitted. "I'm good enough, when I'm calm."

At that moment Myrcella loosed her arrow and hit the target. "Let's see."

Surprised by Myrcella's accuracy Arya simply nodded and fired a short herself, also hitting the target.

The girls stayed, working on their archery for a while; Arya was surprised at how well Myrcella aimed.

"You're really good at this…I thought, after seeing you with Sansa doing that sewing, I just…" Arya didn't really know what she was saying.

Myrcella smiled. "Oh I have other interests; some ladylike, some not…I act the way I'm expected to act true, but only because I know, with all these 'other' activities, I can be myself…Think of the things you don't like as being a break, play acting if you will. It makes it much more bearable."

Arya bit her lip, pondering Myrcella's words; in a way they made sense. Maybe she could do it too; then she might avoid all the arguments and avoid constantly getting into trouble. Eventually, after both girls left the archery range, Arya headed back inside; Myrcella however headed over to the Godswood. There she found Tommen with Bran and Rickon and their Direwolves. She joined them and sat, watching as Rickon played with the wolves. Suddenly she became aware of another presence; she turned and saw it was Robb, almost immediately her stomach began to twist in knots. Robb stopped next to them and spoke, she noted to her surprised, that he was addressing her directly.

"Princess, may I speak with you?"

She fought quickly to regain her composure. "Y-yes, of course."

She stood up and he took her hand, gently leading her to the heart tree. There he stopped and she sat down on a small stump, he sat next to her.

Finally, to break the silence he asked. "Is Winterfell to your liking, Princess?"

She smiled and replied truthfully. "It's very beautiful, very different from King's Landing and Casterly Rock, and please, just call me Myrcella, my lord."

"As you wish Myrcella; please, just call me Robb." He replied with a grin. He paused briefly before stating. "I have a reason for calling you here."

"What do you need, Robb?"

He cleared his throat before announcing. "Your father has made a proposal to unite our houses. My father, the king and I thought we would be a good match, so I would like to ask for your hand."

Robb watched as she blushed and looked down, she started playing with her dress and biting her lip like Arya did when she was nervous.

"If you don't want to, I'm sure something else could be arranged, I believe you father thinks another possible match could be your older brother and Sansa."

'_No, they wouldn't, we have a better chance. She doesn't know what he's really like, and neither do you.'_ She thought desperately.

Finally she smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing as much as she thought. "I think we would be a good match too, Robb."

She smiled and Robb smiled back, before knelling and kissed her hand, making her smile even wider. He then took her hand and led her to the Great Hall where the feast would be taking place soon; she knew that before long, news would also spread about what had happened, she couldn't believe it, her hopes had been answered. Even though it had not yet been officially announced, she was now betrothed to Robb Stark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, hmmm, maybe.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah she is, glad you liked it :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah; she certainly will, basically she can relate to both Stark girls as her interests are a blend of both of each girls.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked all the interaction; Happy you liked her moments with Robb :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jon sighed and leaned on the table, waiting, along with the rest of Winterfell for the feast to begin. He had wished to be present but feared he would not be allowed, his bastard blood preventing him from being present in case it offended the royal family. However the pleading of his family members paid off and, while he couldn't join them at the high table, he was permitted to be present for the feast. He sat at one of the furthest away tables from the high table, which meant he was next to the main door. At the very least he would have the best view of everyone as they came in. This intrigued him as it meant he would have a chance to see the Royal family for himself, he hadn't been able to get a clear view of them when they arrived. At that moment the door opened and all talk hushed; Jon sat up straight and soon all eyes, including his own were on the main door. His father entered first, leading the queen; both had faces of polite detachment, their actions merely being courtesy, nothing more. Lady Stark and the King were next. Jon narrowed his eyes; the King was a disappointment, being nothing like the great warrior his father had described.

'_Still, I suppose he could've been, once…you can still see traces of it in him.'_ Jon thought to himself. _'But his fighting days are clearly long since over.'_

Jon continued to watch as more of the family and royal visitors entered.

Robb was next, with Princess Myrcella; Jon was surprised by their behaviour. They walked into the hall, Robb's arm linked with hers as expected, yet they both looked closer than Jon thought they would be, they kept sending each other little glances and small smiles. Robb couldn't stop grinning and Jon was certain there was a hint of red in Princess Myrcella's cheeks.

Jon shook his head as they passed. _'What is wrong with those two, they're acting as if…Oh no, surely not.'_

Jon continued to watch them as they walked up to the high table; their closeness seemed to suggest it but they couldn't be, surely there couldn't be in love. Sansa and Arya came in next, each of them escorting the Princes; Jon fought to hide his displeasure at Sansa's almost enraptured expression as she walked alongside Prince Joffrey. He sincerely hoped Sansa wasn't truly feeling what her expression suggested for the older prince, Jon had only seen him around for a few scattered hours, but already knew enough to know the prince was royal little prick. In contrast Arya looked angry, stuck on the arm of the younger prince; in contrast to his brother Prince Tommen looked nervous. Whenever he smiled at Arya it looked less like Joffrey's leers to Sansa, more nervous, more like he was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't offend Arya, no easy task for anyone who didn't know her. Bran, Rickon followed the girls and the princes and after them came the Queen's brother's.

Jon continued his silent observations even as the feast began. The more he observed the more he formed his own opinions on what he had seen. Certainly the royal family was nothing like he expected. It was quite the disappointment to note that indeed none of them lived up to their reputations, with the exception of the princes. Also the princess was still a mystery to him, he just couldn't understand her behaviour, or Robb's for that matter. Did they even know what they were doing? The feast had progressed to the point that only his father, Lady Stark, the Queen and Prince Tommen were at the high table. Bran and Rickon were pestering Jaime Lannister, likely asking him questions regarding knights and battles, Jon had to give the Kingslayer his due, he was being patient with them, his smile indulgent. Seated next to his much taller brother, Tyrion Lannister occasionally interrupted his brother with a few words, judging from Bran and Rickon laughing after each comment; it was likely some witty comeback. Prince Joffrey was standing talking to a large warrior who Jon knew by reputation, Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Both had cold smiles on their faces, not too far away, Sansa was watching the prince with dreamy eyes, occasionally whispering with Jeyne Poole, her friend. He noted that he couldn't see Arya, until he felt a light punch on his shoulder. He turned and sure enough there she was, looking happier now.

Jon smiled back; apart from Robb, out of all his half-siblings, Arya was the one he was closest too.

"Well, you're smiling now." He remarked.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes Jon, I am. I'd rather just walk in myself, but no, I have to escort the Prince…Well, better him that his brother I guess, that prick."

Jon smirked at Arya's comment; her unladylike language, it was things like this he liked best about her, propriety was never an issue. Arya glanced around and shook her head.

"Gods, look at Sansa, how pathetic, what is wrong with her?" She said to him, she didn't bother to lower her voice; she didn't need too with all the noise in the hall.

Jon shook his head. "Well, at least she's not as bad as Robb and the princess, look at them."

He gestured out to the section of the hall that had been set aside for dancing, Robb and the princess danced together. Arya laughed as she watched.

"I didn't know Robb could dance." This prompted Jon to laugh too as she continued. "Well, at least they have an excuse for their behaviour."

Jon looked at her confused and she noticed. "Oh, weren't you paying attention; father and the King announced it. Robb and Princess Myrcella are betrothed; they're to be married as soon as all preparations can be finished."

That caught Jon off-guard; he hadn't expected that, Robb would be marrying the Princess.

With this new information Jon observed Robb and Myrcella again. Suddenly their actions all made perfect sense to him.

Jon did have one worry though. "Do you think she will manage, living in the north I mean…She…?"

"She'll be fine Jon." Arya replied. "Believe it or not, there is more to her than meets the eye. She knows how to use a bow for starters."

Again Jon found himself caught off guard by another surprise. He hadn't anticipated any of this. Out of all the Royal family he realized he had certainly misjudged Myrcella; she certainly wasn't a disappointment, like the rest of her family. In fact, just the opposite; he was impressed. Arya then left; disappearing amongst the crowd of people. Jon sighed and shook his head. His head felt heavy, he needed air. So he stood and left the hall. Once outside he stood quietly, looking up at the sky.

'_I'm happy for Robb I must say but…Things are changing, here I am, only able to watch the changes, there must be something I can do, something to make a difference, to mean something.'_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by another voice.

"Jon; what are you doing out here; I thought you'd be at the feast."

He turned and smiled as he greeted the newcomer. "Uncle Benjen; I was, I just…I stepped out for a moment."

Benjen Stark nodded. "I see; so, how have you been?"

"Fine; never better." Jon replied.

Together they both turned and entered the Great Hall. As they did Jon was deep in thought; seeing Benjen had suddenly caused an idea to occur to him, connected to what he had been thinking only moments ago.

Myrcella smiled as she returned to the room she would be staying in during the visit to Winterfell. Her face was still red and she was still breathless. Dancing with Robb had been fun; the knowledge that she was to marry him had caused all her old feelings for him to intensify. Better still, she could see that Robb had indeed taken a liking to her. That gave her hope that their marriage would be easier than her parents had been; that they could make it work. The joy and happiness however faded as her handmaid spoke.

"Princess, should I help you with your dress?"

She swallowed nervously, silently. "Y-yes, please."

Luckily the handmaid didn't notice her hesitance and got to work. Before long Myrcella felt her dress loosen and she quickly spoke.

"That will do, thank you, I can do the rest myself."

The handmaid seemed surprised by this but said nothing and left the room. Myrcella let out a shuddering breath as she finished and removed her dress. Standing in just her smallclothes she turned and looked over her shoulder at the looking glass. She trembled as she beheld the several old, now faded white scars that covered her back; stopping just below her shoulder blades where her some of southern cut dresses began. Similar scars covered the back of her thighs.

'_All of this…from him.'_ She thought sadly. _'What if, what will happen when Robb finds out, what will I tell him?'_

Shaking her head she finished undressing and pulled on her sleeping shift before climbing into bed; trying hard to sleep, keeping her fears from consuming her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we see our first hint of something bad happening with Myrcella, what is the story behind her scars huh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, all I'll say is, close.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty bad, glad you liked the parts with Jon though.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the bonding scene, yeah, it's pretty sad.  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, his whole cause changes now; well we can only wait and see. Well, it should be pretty obvious who it was, who would be sick enough to do that.  
danceegirl92: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, all I can say is read on and stay tuned to find out what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ned sighed as he stood on the veranda again. Recent events troubled him greatly; even after finding out the reason for Robert's visit. It was clear to him that something very wrong had happened, that there was more to Jon Arryn's death; a letter had arrived last night from Cat's sister; Lysa who was Jon's widow. In it she claimed that Jon had been murdered, what was more, the Lannister's had killed him, specifically she blamed the Queen, Cersei Lannister. Ned frowned, what worried him the most about all of this was that it didn't actually seem all that far-fetched; he knew all too well about the lengths the Lannisters would go for power.

'_Normally this wouldn't affect us up north, we're too far away for it to touch us…But with Robb due to marry Princess Myrcella…'_ He pondered and then a new worry. _'Of course, that's not all; the way Sansa's been looking at Prince Joffrey, Robert did say that if a match between Robb and Myrcella didn't work out; that he would consider a match between the prince and Sansa..'_

It hadn't come to that however; Robb and Myrcella both seemed eager by the match between them. Yet still Ned could not shake the disquiet he felt; he worried about Prince Joffrey's reaction, more than that, he worried about the Queen and what she might do. Yet no matter what he thought; none of the dangers seemed to justify him needing to take Jon Arryn's place as Hand of the King. He felt he owed it to Jon to find out how he had died, yet the rest of it, was simply too much.

Ned was broken out of his thoughts however by the sound of rushing footsteps behind him. As he turned he became aware of a wolf howling; one of his children's Direwolves. He saw Robb rushing towards him and was surprised to see his eldest son was panicked about something.

"Father!" Robb cried as he stopped before him; gasping for breath.

"What is it, what happened?" He asked.

Robb just shook his head. "Come, quickly…It's…"

But he couldn't say anymore so he turned and Ned followed. They soon arrived at the broken tower; Ned noticed a small crowd and spotted Bran's Direwolf, the only unnamed one, was the one howling. The Direwolves had grown considerably in such a short space of time. However Ned then became aware of Catelyn, crouched on the ground, clearly distraught and he soon saw why. Lying on the ground, unmoving, eyes closed, was Bran; his legs were bent at an impossible angle and judging from his position he had hit the ground with some force, from a great height. Ned immediately felt the dismay in his heart, he knew Bran was an avid climber and the broken tower was one of his favourite climbing spots. Yet now it seemed fortune had deserted him. For now he lay, having fallen from the tower; Ned didn't even want to guess the extent of the damage such a fall would have caused; especially on a young boy, only just in his teens.

He knelt down next to Cat and embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Ned was too stunned and shocked for tears; but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He noticed some commotion and finally saw that Maester Luwin had arrived; he watched as the Maester knelt down and examined Bran, his face grim. Suddenly his eyes widened and he spoke.

"There is breath in him still." He whispered. "But, I cannot be certain how…"

He broke off but then shook his head and spoke a few instructions to those nearest. Together and with infinite care they bore Bran back to the castle; his Direwolf followed; taking a rest from its howling. Ned helped Cat to her feet and they followed; Robb however remained standing where he was, listless, clearly at a loss.

As they walked Ned spoke quietly to Cat. "Do not fear, you heard Maester Luwin, Bran is still alive."

"Small comfort." Catelyn replied sadly. "For now all we know is he is not dead, he could still be dying."

Ned hated to admit it but she could be right. However he didn't let any of this show, instead he focused on listening to Maester Luwin as he worked, hoping for anything that might offer them hope.

Myrcella bit her lip as she listened carefully to her family talking; something drastic had happened and she had awoken to find that all of Winterfell was in uproar. By listening in she soon learned the truth about what had occurred; at once great sadness overcame her. She couldn't believe it; Robb's younger brother Bran, had fallen from a tower he usually climbed. The fall had left him in a coma and badly injured, it seemed his back and many bones in his legs had been broken. The Maester was doing all he could for the lad, but nobody could say yet if the boy would live.

Myrcella shook her head at that, and at the sobering thought that followed. _'If he does live, he will never walk again…The poor boy will be crippled and many, in their own close-minded way, will judge him for it.'_

Myrcella felt greatly for the Starks and knew they would be in deep sadness, scared and Gods know what other emotions. Myrcella felt she couldn't begin to fathom what they must be feeling, but still felt she should do something. Before long she made up her mind and when her father stood up she asked to accompany him. He agreed and she followed him to meet with Lord and Lady Stark. There she listened while her father spoke to them at length, offering condolences and offering any help he could give. They thanked him and then Lord Stark sighed heavily.

"I apologize Robert; with what has just happened, it seems that I do not have an answer for you yet."

Her father glared and shook his head. "Seven hells Ned; I couldn't care less if you had an answer of not, you've got your boy to think about. My business can wait."

Myrcella then followed her father's example, much to the gratitude of Lord and Lady Stark.

Later Myrcella was outside, walking through the Godswood; she had spoken with and offered condolences to Arya, who had simply nodded, her face set in a stony mask, not saying a word. She had done the same with Sansa who had thanked her through tears. She had also done the same to Jon Snow and Rickon, Jon putting on a brave front for Rickon, who couldn't understand why Bran wouldn't wake up. She had seen other members of her family doing the same, offering condolences and good wishes to Lord and Lady Stark, although some, she feared, only did so because courtesy demanded it, rather than earnest hope for Bran's well-being. The only family member absent from all this was her older brother.

'_Not that I'm surprised; Joffrey doesn't care about anyone but himself.' _She thought bitterly. _'The only thing he thinks about other people is how to hurt them.'_

Just then she stopped as she heard a familiar voice up ahead; it was Tommen. He was saying the same thing he had said to Lord and Lady Stark that very morning; she moved closer and saw he was talking to Robb. Robb was seated on a stump near the Heart Tree, Tommen stood before him; it was clear he was nervous. Still Myrcella smiled; thinking how nice it was of her younger brother to extend his offer of condolence to another family member. A little while later Tommen left and Myrcella stepped into the clearing, walking over to Robb.

Robb looked up as she approached and managed a tight smile.

"Myrcella, I…I didn't expect to see you here." He said softly.

Myrcella nodded and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, about what happened with Bran…I mean it too, I'm not like the others. I truly am sorry."

Robb turned his head towards her. "I know it; thank you…Your younger brother was truly earnest in his wishes too. He reminds me of Bran a bit, although not as…adventurous; perhaps that's a good thing."

Myrcella bit her lip and shook her head.

"I mean it Robb, if there is anything I can do to help, I will."

Robb let out a gentle sigh. "Thank you; but Bran's fate lies with the Gods now; there's nothing any of us can do, except pray."

"Then I will to." Myrcella replied, Robb raised an eyebrow and she clarified. "To The Seven and the Old Gods; to all the Gods I know of if need be."

That brought a smile to Robb's face and then, without thinking, they leaned closer and kissed. When they parted Myrcella blushed; she wasn't sure about Robb, but for her, that had been her first. Robb grimaced and shook his head.

"I apologize, that was too forward of me, I…"

She shook her head. "No Robb, you have nothing to apologize for, we are to be married soon remember, we'll be doing that again and…more."

Robb smirked at her sudden shyness and nodded. Myrcella was relieved to see that, even in the midst of such sorrow, she could comfort him and give him the respite he needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah thought it would be nice :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah they are, yes well, we can only wait and hope he'll get his comeuppance.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Several days had passed; things were still tense in Winterfell. No matter where a person went, they would hear mutterings and anxious talk; for days now Bran Stark had been in a coma after his drastic fall which had left him badly injured. In addition to this, Eddard Stark knew that, despite what Robert said, he could not continue to ignore the King's business indefinitely. Ned shook his head; something didn't feel right.

'_Bran has always been surefooted in the past.'_ He pondered to himself. _'It is unlike him to simply fall; in light of everything that we've been warned about…I'm not so sure, but unless Bran wakes up and tells us so, we can't say for definite if anything happened.'_

Ned was broken out of his musings by the arrival of Maester Luwin. He straightened up as Luwin approached.

"What has happened?" He asked; suddenly worried, since the incident Maester Luwin had been tending to Bran without rest; Cat practically never left Bran's side too.

Maester Luwin shook his head. "I'm afraid there has been no change in Bran's condition; My Lord."

Ned cleared his throat softly and tried to word his question carefully. "Will he…?"

That was all he got out before Maester Luwin shook his head again and spoke reassuringly.

"No, if he was going to die from his injuries, he would've died by now." Luwin paused before adding. "We are doing everything we can to keep him alive; it seems hearing his wolf's cries help him, his heart beats stronger when we leave the window open so he can hear."

Ned nodded, letting out a slow sigh of relief; Bran would live; that was good news.

As Maester Luwin returned to Bran's chambers; Ned instead headed through to the room where the children, except for Arya who was notably absent; were breaking their fast. They all looked up and noted his expression; finally Robb broke the silence.

"Father; what has…is Bran okay?" He asked.

Ned nodded, smiling. "He is yet to wake; we do not know exactly how bad his injuries are. But he will live."

The relief was visible on all of their faces; however Ned looked around carefully.

He sighed and asked. "Where is Arya?"

The others shook their heads, clearly not knowing where Arya is; although Sansa clearly showed her disapproval of Arya's absence. Sighing again Ned left the room; he pondered for a moment and then headed outside; still lost in thought. It was then he heard the sounds of the archery range being used. Normally nobody was using the archery range this early, not even Theon. He followed the sounds and soon saw Arya; firing a bow at a target.

"Arya!" He called out.

She froze and turned to him, clutching the bow. "Father I…"

Ned could see the look on her face and knew she was panicking, he smiled and told her the news about Bran; her face lit up.

"He's really going to be alright?" She asked; Ned nodded and she smiled wider.

With that Ned turned and began to leave, still smiling. He looked back at Arya and remarked. "Your aim is off; take more care when aiming."

Arya pouted at that when her father walked away; before realizing what she had just got away with.

Later on Ned stood with Cat, having finally talked her away from Bran's bedside.

"Ned, what's going on?" She asked. "I feel; I feel something is wrong, it seems like…"

Ned nodded slowly. "Like everything that we've heard about Jon Arryn, the King's visit and this latest incident, is all connected, that's what I believe too."

Catelyn tensed as she realized he shared her fears; yet she composed herself; even before she said anything, she knew what the answer was going to be. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have to figure out what's going on, if something dangerous is happening, it will take over the whole of Westeros." He explained. "I can't allow that, so I must make sense of this; I…My best hope is to accept Robert's offer."

It was as she feared; Ned would be leaving, she was worried about what would happen next, she had a strange feeling something bad would happen. Soon, after going to speak with Robert, plans were underway to for the journey south. Before long it emerged that, in addition to his steward and several other members of the household and guards, Ned had chosen to take Sansa and Arya along with him; for a temporary visit. This worried Catelyn but she could not raise any issue with it.

Myrcella smiled as she met with Robb in the Godswood. She could see he was much more relaxed than he had been last time. She knew why too; news had been spreading all around Winterfell, his brother would live, even though he would never walk again, he would live.

They stood in silence for a moment until Robb spoke. "So, I understand you are returning to the capital."

Myrcella nodded. "Yes, but it won't be for very long. Just until everything is set in order; then I'll be coming back here…for our wedding."

Robb smiled and kissed her; she returned it eagerly. Finally they parted for air and Robb replied.

"I will be waiting eagerly for your return then; Myrcella."

With that they left the Godswood and Myrcella began to return to ensure everything she needed was packed. Her thoughts however remained with Robb and also, less willingly, to her old scars.

'_I will not let something like these old scars affect my wedding.'_ She decided in her thoughts strongly. _'I will not let Robb down; I will be a good wife for him; I know it.'_

With that dedication she returned to her room; feeling stronger than she had ever felt in her life.

Sansa was excited; she eagerly packed, yet still made sure everything was perfect.

'_I can't believe it, we're really going to the Capital; I've always wanted to see King's Landing. Oh and Prince Joffrey will be with us; I can get to talk to him, to know him better.' _She thought dreamily, getting lost. _'He's so perfect, I don't understand why I can't be betrothed to him; surely even if Robb and Princess Myrcella are betrothed, it shouldn't stop Joffrey and I being betrothed.'_

Lamenting the unfairness of her situation she continued to pack until she heard the sound of arguing. She sighed as she knew immediately who it was.

She shook her head as her thoughts continued. _'Arya; what is wrong with her now, I can't her ruin this.'_

Sansa stopped her packing and exited her room, nearly running into Arya.

"Arya; what is all the shouting about?" She asked.

Arya scowled. "Septa Mordane won't leave me alone, I've already packed but she sent me to do it again; I don't even see why it's so important."

Sansa groaned; just typical of her sister she felt. "Arya, we're travelling with the royal family and going to see the capital, it…"

"So, I don't care; none of that matters to me."

"Arya!" Sansa couldn't believe this; why was her sister acting like this, being so ungrateful.

Before Sansa could say anything else Arya stormed off to her room. Sansa sighed and returned to her room to resume packing; she was determined that no matter what Arya did, she wouldn't let it get to her, she would enjoy herself and hopefully find a way to get what she wanted deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that; yeah, I really tried to get that to work out :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they sure are; well, with a brother like Joffrey, someone has to be the grown-up.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Preparations were nearly complete; those that were going south nearly had everything they were taking with them packed. Sansa, Arya and Ned had all gone to see Bran one last time before leaving. Jon had also visited him; while she hadn't said anything he was certain his presence made Lady Stark uncomfortable. Still she did not reprimand him or send him away, simply sat in silence, for which he was grateful. He sighed; so many people were heading south, but he, he was following a different path. He would be heading north with his Uncle Benjen, heading to the Wall, to join the Night's Watch. The idea had come to him on the night of the feast; when he had spoken to Benjen. He felt that if he did go to the Night's Watch, then at least he would have a purpose; he would be protecting the realm, more importantly he felt, he would be protecting his family, who lived closer to the Wall, with all those loyal to them, than those in the other Kingdoms did. Unlike everybody else, Jon was already all packed and ready to go; therefore he was taking advantage of his freedom to visit Mikken at the forge. He had asked Mikken to forge a blade for him, he had been very specific about the blade, it was intended as a gift after all.

He had arrived as Mikken was putting the finishing touches to the blade; the smith looked up and smiled, presenting the blade to Jon.

"Here it is; just as you asked." He stated.

Jon took the blade and examined it; the blade was slender, it's edge keen, it was a Bravos Blade; also it had been specially designed to be wielded with the left hand. He smiled and thanked the smith.

"I wish I could show my gratitude better." He remarked.

Mikken shook his head. "No need, it was a refreshing challenge to make a blade like that; have to make just right or it'll be too weak."

Jon nodded and, making sure it was wrapped carefully in oilcloth; he departed the smithy and returned to castle. In her room Arya was still annoyed; at the Septa, at Sansa, but mostly at having to pack everything again. She shook her head; at least she was getting some enjoyment out of it. Nymeria was in the room with her and Arya only had to ask her to pick something up and the Direwolf did so, bringing it straight to her. She was distracted by a knock at the door. She tensed; expected more trouble.

"Who is it?"

She heard the familiar soft laugh and the reply. "It's just me Arya."

She smiled as she walked over and opened the door. "Jon; come in."

He stepped inside and she closed the door. He looked around; his expression told her that he had guessed what had happened.

She made a face and sighed. "I don't see the point in all this; I mean; it's all just going to be messed up anyway."

Jon merely shrugged, although Arya noted he was hiding something in the folds of his cloak.

Jon noted Arya's expression, the way it changed and knew she had noticed. He smiled and drew out the blade, still wrapped in its oilcloth.

"Well, I have something here for you…and it does need to be packed carefully." He told her.

Arya's eyes were fixed on the package; she bit her lip. "Is…Is that what I think it is?"

In response Jon peeled back the oilcloth and held the blade out so she could draw it from the sheath. Arya did so; her eyes alight as she examined the blade carefully.

"It had it designed especially for you; that's why the grip is comfortable, it's designed to be used by the left hand." He explained.

Arya pondered something before commenting. "It's so skinny."

Jon laughed. "So are you."

Arya scowled at him but then shook her head, smiling again. "This is really mine?"

"Yes; nobody else knows about it but Mikken and he has sworn to tell nobody." Jon explained. "You know, all the good blades have names."

Arya nodded in response. "Does this one have a name?"

Jon smiled and answered. "Yes, you already know its name… Your 'favourite' thing."

Arya smirked in response.

"Needle."

They both laughed. However Jon then clear his throat and explained to her, the dangers involved with the sword, how to use it safely and impressed on her the necessity to practice as much as possible.

"It'll be difficult I know, but necessary, in order to get better at wielding it." He told her.

She nodded making up her mind, she would find some way to practice in private, where her sister or the Septa wouldn't bother her.

Finally, all preparations were complete and everybody had gathered in the yard. Catelyn and Robb stood, ready to see them off. Catelyn embraced Ned and kissed him softly.

"Take care and be watchful." She whispered. "Who knows what danger awaits at King's Landing?"

He nodded, returning her embrace. "You need not fear Cat; I will ensure that whatever danger there is, will pass without harming us."

Catelyn then turned to her daughters and embraced them both.

"Be safe, both of you." She told them, adding, specifically to Arya. "No getting up to mischief."

Arya rolled her eyes; but smiled. "Yes mother."

Sansa returned her mother's embrace. "We will be fine mother; I wish you could come with us."

Catelyn fought the urge to sigh; it was clear that Sansa was excited about going to the capital and was clearly oblivious to any danger. While clearly not aware there was danger, Arya was at least more wary. All the same she stepped back and bid farewell to the Royal family. After she stepped back and waited Robb said his goodbyes, first to his family, then to the Royal family. He bid farewell to his betrothed, Princess Myrcella, last. They both smiled and he kissed her hand before stepping back. Finally they all left and, her old fears and worries coming back to the surface, Catelyn returned to Bran's room.

Myrcella had just finished making sure her horse was ready and was about to mount when her mother's voice spoke out.

"Myrcella, what do you think you are doing?"

Myrcella sighed and turned to face her mother. "I'm getting ready to ride my horse."

Cersei glared; his disapproval obvious. "You shouldn't be riding; you are a princess, you should be in the wheelhouse."

Myrcella glared back.

"I see no reason for me not to ride; why should I be confined to the wheelhouse; I don't see Lord Stark complaining about his daughters riding."

Cersei shook her head. "I have taken the liberty of inviting them to join us in the wheelhouse if you must know."

Myrcella arched an eyebrow. "Oh and they accepted."

"Sansa did." Cersei replied, scowling. "That ungrateful hellion, Arya, rejected the offer; rather rudely too I might add."

"Then it seems I should keep Arya company." Myrcella stated; smiling. "After all, 'it wouldn't do for her to be stuck in the company of men for the whole trip', now would it?"

Cersei scowled again before turning on her heel and departing for the wheelhouse. Myrcella fought back a laugh at the rare occurrence that she beat her mother in an argument, instead of it ending in a stalemate or father intervening and taking mother's side. She mounted her horse and joined the other riders as the column began heading south.

While riding Myrcella finally found and began to ride alongside Arya. Arya was surprised by her presence.

"Princess…" Arya began; Myrcella gave her a look, reminding her of what she had told Arya; the girl smiled and corrected herself. "Myrcella, I thought you would be…"

Myrcella shook her head. "So did my mother; but I decided, since you wouldn't be riding in the wheelhouse, that I would keep you company."

Arya bit her lip. "First the archery and now this, you're definitely not a typical princess…I've thought about what you said but…it's, it's difficult."

"It will be; but keep at it; soon you'll get the hang of it." Myrcella told her; she noted Arya's pensive expression and pondered, wondering what could be bothering her. "Is something wrong, you seem troubled…in deep thought."

Arya jumped at that but smiled in response. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…"

Arya trailed off and looked around before leaning closer; lowering her voice. Myrcella listened in amazement as Arya revealed to her that her half-brother had given her a sword and she was looking for a chance to practice. She seemed worried however and after telling Myrcella seemed to think she had said too much. Myrcella smiled reassuringly at her.

"I will not a tell anyone, I promise." Myrcella told her before adding. "So this…Needle of yours. Do you truly believe you will be able to wield it expertly?"

Arya nodded. "If I keep practicing like Jon said; then yes."

Myrcella could see Arya's determination and admired it; she had no doubt Arya would master this sword, given time and so offered her heartfelt support.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, finally my favourite weapon, Needle, comes into play, although the only people who know about it are Arya, Jon, Mikken and Myrcella :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, Sansa doesn't know just how close they are yet; all I can say is read on and find out what happens next :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I must say I agree with you :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well wait and see what happens, glad you enjoyed the goodbye scene :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The journey had been going on for several days; they had currently stopped to rest. Sansa smiled, the journey had been enjoyable so far; she had spent much of it in the Wheelhouse with the queen. She had been amazed that the Queen would ask her to accompany her on the trip and had eagerly accepted; it had been a most enjoyable experience and she had no worries while there.

'_But as usual Arya had to spoil things, however slightly.'_ She thought; her mouth turning down as she thought of her sister. _'The Queen extended her an invitation; she turned it down in order to go riding, I mean, how rude.'_

Sansa shook her head; wondering how she had been cursed with a sister like Arya. She could never do anything right and always insisted on doing things she wasn't meant to; even now, riding with the men.

'_Someone needs to set her straight; make her understand what she's doing is wrong. But she never listens, not to me, not to Septa Mordane, not even to mother. Why doesn't father do something, surely she'd listen to him?' _Sansa fretted as she began to look around the camp.

She couldn't see Arya anywhere; that disturbed her; this had been fifth time they had stopped, every time, whenever Sansa looked around to find Arya and ensure she apologized to the Queen for her rudeness, she disappeared.

Sansa sighed and decided to look around the camp; it would also allow her to take Lady for a walk. When she retrieved Lady she noticed Nymeria was gone, again, like Arya, Nymeria disappeared every time they stopped.

Sansa pondered for a moment. _'Maybe that's all it is, maybe Arya's just leaving and going into the woods to take Nymeria for a walk…No, they're always gone far too long and, those injuries…'_

Sansa's mind cast back to the nights where she had seen Arya changing for bed. There were several cuts, bruises and other injuries that Sansa couldn't, and didn't want to, explain. She was worried; wondering what Arya was doing and how she kept getting such injuries, it didn't seem right. As she walked she spotted Princess Myrcella nearby and smiled; she knew the Princess had also refused to ride in the wheelhouse, but at least she had a good reason for doing so; at least with Princess Myrcella, Arya wasn't alone. She hurried over, Lady at her heels.

'_Maybe the Princess knows where Arya has gone.'_ Sansa hoped.

Myrcella looked up and smiled when she saw Sansa approach.

"Greetings Sansa, I hope you are well." She stated.

Sansa returned the smile. "I am, thank you Princess…"

Myrcella shook her head. "I keep telling you Sansa, just Myrcella is fine."

Sansa didn't know how to reply to that; she couldn't understand it. Myrcella was a princess, she deserved respect, deference, her title was important. Yet she dismissed it like it was nothing; it was almost as bad as the way Arya acted about being a Lady. So instead she decided to ask the question she came to ask.

After a few false starts, during which Myrcella waited patiently; Sansa finally found the words.

"I'm looking for my sister; I heard she normally rides with you, do you know where she went?"

Myrcella shook her head. "When we stopped Arya returned to the cart carrying your baggage; that's the last time I saw her."

Sansa bowed her head; worried, seeing this and knowing what was really going on, Myrcella shook her head.

"There's nothing to worry about Sansa, I assure you of that." She paused before adding. "I usually accompany her during these…excursions. However there are things I must do today, but Arya insisted on going; she'll be back before we leave, don't worry."

With that Myrcella excused herself and left; Sansa couldn't help but notice the strange way in which Myrcella had spoken, almost as if she was hiding something. However those thoughts were driven clean from her head; as well as her thoughts on Arya, when she looked up and beheld Joffrey's arrival.

'_Oh he's so perfect; his hair, his clothes, everything, just perfect. He's everything a prince should be.' _Her thoughts continued to run like this until she realized. _'He…He's, he's coming right towards me.'_

Almost immediately a strange fluttering feeling took place in her stomach and she was sure she was blushing. She prayed she wasn't and tried to act composed as he walked over to her.

She noted he was alone, his bodyguard, the Hound, busy talking to a group of newcomers that had just arrived; amongst them the King's youngest brother and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Joffrey then stopped in front of her, smiling. Sansa immediately returned the smile as he spoke to her.

"I trust the day finds you well my lady." He stated.

She replied quickly; perhaps a little too quickly she felt. "Y-yes; my prince."

He smiled wider; there was silence for a moment and Sansa feared she had done something wrong; then however he spoke again. "Why don't we go for a walk together; it might be fun."

She eagerly agreed; after returning Lady to where the Direwolves stayed while the party was stopped they began walking, heading out into the woods. Sansa was almost beside herself with joy; she was walking with Joffrey, the prince; he was walking with her. As they walked Joffrey seemed to ponder something for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can't help but feel our fathers have made a terrible mistake." He stated.

Caught off guard Sansa could only manage. "Oh…How…?"

Joffrey then continued. "They made a mistake in the betrothal agreement; why marry your brother to my sister; surely you think we're a better match?"

Now Sansa was certain she was blushing. Joffrey wanted the same thing she did; he too wished it had been them who had been betrothed.

They continued to walk; sometimes talking, lamenting what they both was their father's poor choices for betrothals and the future of Westeros. Suddenly several loud noises got their attention; Sansa froze, fearful. Joffrey however took her hand.

"Fear not; if there is danger, I am here." He told her.

She smiled; happy for his gallantry; together they continued their walk and soon came upon the source of the noise. Sansa froze; it was like someone had just knocked the air out of her; she had felt like she was living a happy dream, but it had now become a nightmare. The source of the noise was Arya; Sansa couldn't believe what she was doing. Her sister; her dress filthy and the skirts tattered near the hem, was wielding a sword; a rather strange thin sword. Going by the countless scores on the trees she had been using the sword on them. It was just as Sansa feared; worse in fact.

'_It's not enough for her to use a bow and act out against what's proper for her; now she's using a sword too, look at the state of her, worse, she's hurt herself.'_

All Arya's injuries suddenly made sense to Sansa now; it was clear how she got them. She couldn't let this stand; she could feel Joffrey's eyes on her and turned to face him.

"Your sister?"

She shook her head. "I apologize my prince; excuse me a moment."

With that she hurried over to Arya.

Arya was so caught up in her practice that she almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps. At the last second she whirled around, expecting to see Myrcella. Myrcella was the only one who knew she was out here after all. But no, her heart sank, it was Sansa.

"Arya; what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded; glaring at her.

Arya glared right back; Sansa was clearly trying to intimidate her but Arya wasn't impressed, to her Sansa was about as intimidating as a kitten.

"What does it look like?" She snapped defiantly.

Sansa shook her head. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

Arya growled and stepped forwards; lowering Needle. "Oh really, why not, because it isn't 'ladylike' that's why I'm doing it."

"You can't…"

Arya had heard enough however. "Just go away and leave me alone, I'm tired of you and everyone else telling me what to do. I'm practicing sword fighting and that's it."

Sansa shook her head; but before she could try and reason with Arya further Joffrey's voice cut in.

"Oh please, you, practicing sword fighting." He stepped forwards shaking his head. "What does a little girl like you know about sword fighting, I'm surprised you even know which way around to hold it!?"

Arya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sansa could tell what was about to happen; but was powerless to stop it.

"What, just because I'm a girl I can't wield a sword." Arya growled. "Like you would be any better."

"Oh, but I am better." Joffrey remarked with a smirk.

Arya then suddenly raised Needle, snarling. "Prove it!"

Sansa gasped. "Arya you can't; he's…"

Joffrey however glared and suddenly yelled. "How dare you raise a sword at me, I'm the prince, you miserable…!"

"I don't care what you are; I don't see you drawing your blade, proving your better than me at swordplay. All I see is you trying to bluff your way out. Are you a coward?!"

Joffrey growled. "Don't you dare call me a coward."

With that he lunged forward, not even looking at Arya's sword. Suddenly there was a growl and Joffrey fell back, screaming, his arm covered in blood and Nymeria attacking him. Sansa screamed and Arya panicked before crying out.

"Nymeria, enough, release, here!"

Nymeria let go and joined Arya as they both turned and ran, leaving the chaotic scene behind them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, it's just a ruse, he has an ulterior motive.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks:  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoying it; yeah, basically Myrcella was helping Arya with her sword training.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arya fought not to stumble; her feet ached badly and she was exhausted. Some of her cuts still stung, despite being old; a few new ones had opened due to the branches she ran into. She bit her lip, she felt restricted in the dress which made everything much harder for her to move. However she made managed to work her way back into the camp, without running into anyone; she had managed to hide Needle amongst her belongings in the cart. She looked out at the shadows between the trees and felt the pang of sadness in her heart.

'_I'm sorry Nymeria, it was for the best.'_ She thought sadly.

She had chased Nymeria off; forced her to leave and run away. It had hurt her greatly, but it was for Nymeria's own safety. Arya knew all too well what would happen.

'_That stupid arrogant ass will lie and say Nymeria and I attacked him for no reason. No matter what I say no one will believe me, they would kill Nymeria; well, now they can't.'_

Arya turned and spotted Lady sitting looking at her; with an almost curious expression.

Arya shook her head. "She's not coming back, she ran away."

Lady continued to stare at her; then suddenly Arya heard the footsteps approaching and spun around.

However, to her relief, it was only Jory.

"Lady Arya, there you are." He cried in relief. "We were afraid for you."

She swallowed nervously before replying. "Jory, I…"

He shook his head. "Not here my Lady, come, I'll take you straight to your father…He's not the only one looking for you. It's good I found you first."

It was just as Arya thought, already Joffrey had spread lies about her and no doubt the Queen had sent people out to find her; for very different reasons to her father. They immediately left; Arya noted that Jory seemed particularly wary, constantly looking around. Luckily however, they finally reached her father's tent without running into any Lannisters. They entered the tent and Jory called out.

"My Lord, I found her."

Ned turned; the relief on his face obvious. "Arya, thank the Gods, are you alright…Are you hurt?"

He immediately began examining her cuts, she shook her head.

"I'm fine father." She insisted. "There nothing…It's all lies, whatever Joffrey and Sansa have been saying about me, it's not true…"

Ned looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "I heard what Prince Joffrey was saying, but, what about Sansa, she hasn't said anything to anyone; she's hid herself in her tent and refuses to talk to anyone."

That caught Arya off guard; however she quickly recovered.

"I…I swear father, I…"

Ned shook his head. "Arya; calm down, now tell me what happened?"

Arya took a deep breath and sat down; finally, after calming down she told her father everything that happened.

When she finished she looked carefully at her father; he had remained quiet the whole time. Finally however he turned to her and spoke.

"I see, I must admit Arya; what you say makes more sense than the Prince's story." He stated. "Still; it will be…"

He stopped as they heard approaching footsteps. They stood as two Lannister soldiers entered. "Lord Stark; we are here on the orders of the King to bring your daughter to his tent to answer charges of her crime."

Ned glared. "Crime, that's not the way I understand it…"

The guard returned the glare. "The king orders…!"

"So be it; we will go and set this straight." Ned replied before turning to Arya and nodded to her.

Arya followed her father through the camp; nervous but hopeful, if anyone could sort this out she was certain her father could. Soon they stood before the King, the tent was full of people and Arya noted the Queen seated next to the King, glaring at her. Also glaring was Joffrey who was seated next to his mother, clutching his injured arm; clearly overacting. Arya knew Nymeria hadn't bit him that deeply, however she couldn't focus on that, she could see that all the eyes of those in the tent were on her. The level of attention left her feeling nervous; but she forced herself to focus.

Robert sighed when they stood before him and spoke. "Let's just get this over with quickly Ned; I'd rather not dwell on things, you know the story, I…"

Arya watched as her father shook his head. "I'm sorry Robert; but I'm afraid I've heard something rather different than what Prince Joffrey told us."

There were murmurs throughout the tent, Joffrey almost growled; Robert looked surprised while Cersei merely shook her head.

With barely veiled disdain Cerise scoffed.

"Oh really Lord Stark; and you believe these lies…"

Ned glared; his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "I assure you they are no lies; my daughter would not lie to me, your grace!"

Arya bit her lip as there were more murmurs, Joffrey leapt to his feet. "Of course she's lying; she and that beast attacked me, now she can't even admit it!"  
However before any further argument could occur, before Arya could even speak the King spoke again.

"Enough! Gods, this is ridiculous; my son says one thing, your daughter says another; how can we tell the truth…" Cersei looked at her husband in shock, as if she couldn't believe he doubted Joffrey's story. "…What of your other daughter; didn't she see anything?"

So Sansa was called for; yet she refused to confirm either story, much to Arya's disbelief and anger; in the end however Robert sighed.

He stood up. "This is going nowhere; it's quite clear my son and your daughter need to learn discipline, see to it..."

"And the wolf?" Cersei asked. "You surely don't think she should get off without any trouble. She deserves punishment; the wolf must be killed."

Arya glared at the Queen. "She's gone, you can't touch her, she's run away."

Cersei glowered but Robert sighed. "Well, that's the end of that then, without the wolf…"

"We have a wolf." Cersei replied.

Silence reigned as they realized what Cersei meant.

However Cersei's threats came to nothing as it turned out Lady had broken her leash and escaped, likely going after Nymeria. The news shocked Sansa and affected her greatly; she couldn't stand it anymore; so, that night, in their tent, she confronted Arya.

"This is all your fault; Lady's gone, because of you!" She snapped.

Tired and in no mood for more drama, Arya did not reply; instead she removed her clothing and got ready for bed, ignoring her sister. Sansa continued trying to berate her but then suddenly they heard a voice from outside.

"That's enough, both of you!"

They turned; Sansa then spoke. "But father she…It was her, she released Lady, didn't she…"

Ned entered the tent and shook his head. "No Sansa; Arya couldn't have done it, she had no time to do so and I checked Lady's leash, it was snapped, not cut. Now enough, I am tired of this constant arguing; if I hear the two of you arguing again I will send you both home."

Sansa froze in terror at that; the thought of not seeing the capital and worse still, being separated from Joffrey. But Arya simply scoffed.

"Please father; if I thought there was a chance of being sent home, I would actually have responded to what Sansa was saying right away."

Ned merely shook his head. "Enough, now get some rest, both of you, tomorrow we're continuing to the capital; before the rest of them, I will not stay in the company of these people until I have to."

With that Ned left the tent, leaving the girls to sleep; Sansa still in disbelief at everything that had happened; how could everything had gone so wrong?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's your answer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Finally the party from the north made it through the gates and headed up to the Red Keep. They had finally arrived at the capital; yet none of them were in a particularly joyous mood. Following the drastic incident which led to the loss of both girls Direwolves; they had travelled on ahead of the Royal Party; neither girl had said a word, both despondent and lost within themselves. Ned sighed as he pondered this; it was not how he intended things to turn out. Worse still; he was certain, despite his warning, that the argument wasn't over, that they would start up again at the first possible opportunity.

'_Not to mention some things still don't add up.' _He thought to himself. _'What was Arya doing out in the woods alone, not to mention what Sansa and Prince Joffrey were doing out there too…'_

His thoughts were cut off however by a royal official approaching him and informing him that the small council wished to meet him. He sighed and shook his head; finally making up his mind. He turned back to the rest and left orders to get everything unpacked and prepared and to ensure the girls settled in. He then left, heading to the small council chamber.

Arya looked around distastefully at the room she had been given; it was far too gaudy; everything about the capital was just too over the top; it made her sick, everything being so obviously false.

She shook her head. _'Of course Sansa's loving it; everything's all perfect for her here…Once she stops her moping she'll be even worse than before.'_

With that she left her room and headed back to the large chamber that served as a main hall. She froze when she noted, the only other person present was Sansa. Sansa turned and glared at her.

"Arya; I can't believe you…"

Arya shook her head. "Don't start Sansa; I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

Sansa however cut Arya off as she tried to leave; stopping in front of her. "I don't care; you are not getting away with this. What did you do, I know Lady couldn't have escaped by herself, nor would she leave me unless she was forced to…How did you do it?!"

"I didn't do anything; I am as surprised as you are about Lady disappearing." Arya replied truthfully.

However it was clear from Sansa's narrowed eyes that she didn't believe her. Still glowering Sansa then warned.

"I swear Arya; if you keep acting like this…Then I will tell Septa Mordane and father what you were doing in the woods; how long have you…?"

Arya snarled. "That's none of your business; you can't…"

Sansa cut her off. "I can and I will; I mean it, I will tell them if you don't stop…"

Arya scowled and turned away; ready to retreat to her room again.

However before she could, everybody else arrived, including her father. She grit her teeth and sat down at the table with them. As she fought hard to ignore Septa Mordane's constant lectures; she listened in on her father; he was talking to Jory.

"I still cannot believe this, a tourney, offered at such a high price, not to mention the large rewards; despite the treasury being empty." He shook his head. "It just seems a waste."

Despite her father clearly voicing his concerns, Sansa's comments told Arya immediately that she either didn't hear them, or dismissed them, hearing only what she wanted to hear.

"A tourney father, oh, can I go see it, I would love to see it."

Father shook his head. "It is already folly Sansa; I would not subject you or Arya to such nonsense."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I don't want to see it anyway…" She saw Sansa's glare and spoke before her sister could argue with her. "I'm can't eat anymore, may I be excused?"

Septa Mordane glared.

"No, Lady Arya, you…"

"That will do Septa." Her father replied immediately. "You may go Arya."

With that Arya stood up and left the table. She returned to her room, shaking her head.

'_A tourney, how pointless; I mean, how can Sansa find that enjoyable?'_ She thought angrily. _'It's stupid, the melee and archery are alright but the joust, what's so impressive about that, it's just grown men knocking each other off horses with sticks.'_

With a sigh she walked over to her belongings and found Needle, luckily undisturbed.

She drew the sword and checked its edge, it was still sharp. However she felt she would need to try and sharpen it again soon, before it became dull. The sudden need to use her sword, either for more practice, or because she just wanted to hit something, struck her. But she knew she couldn't just leave her room with a sword, not with everybody still out there. Besides, she remembered Sansa's warning and she knew Sansa would follow through on her threat. She lamented wearing a dress, but it was all she had, much to her annoyance, especially as it would make this more difficult. She sheathed Needle again and secured it to the belt around her waist; then taking a deep breath she walked over to the window. She smiled grateful that at least her room wasn't too high up the tower.

'_Time to follow Bran's example.'_ She thought to herself.

She opened the window and slipped out, carefully climbing down until she reached the yard. Her skirts were torn and the dress dirty, but Arya couldn't care less; she had made it. She smirked as she quickly hide from view, nobody was around, now was her best chance. She slipped silently over to the training yard, drew Needle from its sheath and then, taking a deep breath, began letting out her frustrations on the training dummy.

Ned sighed; all anyone could talk about was this wasteful tourney; what was more, if anything, clearly the problems between his daughters had become worse.

"Please father; I would really like to go see the tourney." Sansa pleaded once more. "I promise I'll do anything…"

"Will you stop arguing with Arya?" He questioned; Sansa lowered her head.

Just then Septa Mordane spoke up. "I feel that is unfair Lord Stark; Lady Arya…"

Ned shook his head. "Arya didn't start this argument…Sansa won't stop blaming her for the issue with the Direwolves, for the last time Sansa, Arya didn't set Lady free…Now enough."

There was silence for a moment before Mordane spoke again.

"I don't see why you deny your daughters the right to see the tourney, Sansa would enjoy it and Arya could learn so much from the other ladies, perhaps finally learning some manners."

Ned shook his head and stood up. "I will consider it; excuse me."

With that he returned to his office; Jory stood nearby.

"So, the tourney is going ahead my Lord?"

Ned nodded. "It seems so, I doubt anything I say would change Robert's mind…This will only cause trouble."

Jory seemed uneasy as if wrestling with his conscience, Ned noticed and grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Finally Jory sighed.

"My Lord, I have a confession to make…Lady Sansa's wolf, she didn't break free…She did run once she was free but…I'm the one who snapped her leash."

Ned raised an eyebrow, surprised, but then smiled. "I knew someone did…To be honest; I'm glad, I believe you did the right thing Jory."

Jory nodded, relieved, when suddenly Septa Mordane burst in, informing him that Arya was missing.

Arya glared as she continued striking the training dummy with Needle.

She growled as she thrust Needle into the dummy's head. _'I'm so fed up of all of this. Why can't Sansa just mind her own business and Septa Mordane just leave me alone? I'm not a lady, I never will be, I just want to be who I want to be who I want to be.'_

In further anger she struck again and again, with more ferocity than before.

'_Stupid Sansa, who cares about a stupid tourney, I don't care what anyone says; I'm not going to it.'_

She finally stopped and lowered Needle; she found herself short of breath and perspiring. She fought to catch her breath and straightened up, then she heard it.

"Arya!"

She turned and froze, eyes wide. Standing before her, seeing her with Needle, was her father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's your answer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are getting interesting, hope you continue to enjoy :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Arya froze, despite everything she had done, despite all her care to avoid being found, her father now stood before her, while she carried Needle. Her father approached her slowly, she watched his face; despite fearing the disappointment, she knew she would find in it. Yet surprisingly she didn't see any, just confusion and…relief.

"There you are Arya; I was worried, do you realize I just had everybody in my household looking for you." He said.

Arya shifted her feet and bit her lip. "I'm sorry father; I…I just…"

However then her father's eyes narrowed and he then asked.

"What is that; where did you get that sword?"

Arya flinched, this was it. "I…I can't say…"

Ned shook his head and stepped closer. "Let me see it."

Arya reluctantly relinquished the sword, wondering if she would ever see it again. Ned examined the blade carefully; he then looked at Arya carefully.

"This is Mikken's mark, he made the sword…How did you get it, you're being armed from my own forge and I don't even know?" He questioned.

Arya sighed. "I can't say who gave it to me; I promised not to say anything?"

Ned looked at her carefully, then back at the sword and sighed.

Finally he seemed to make up his mind. "Arya, I need you to give me the sword's sheath, then return to your room. I must inform everyone that you have been found."

She nodded glumly, doing so before finally returning to her room.

Arya sat despondent in her chambers. She had changed out of her ruined dress in case her sister of the Septa came in to lecture her. She didn't need to give them more reason to be angry at her. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with them anyway, not with what just happened. She heard a knock at the door.

"Arya, it's me."

She stood up. "Yes father."

Ned entered; Arya noted he was still holding Needle; she tensed, why had he brought it here? She braced herself for the lecture, but noted to her surprise that her father didn't look angry.

"Arya; we need to talk."

She nodded and true to expectations, she did receive a lecture, but not the one she thought. She listened intently as her father explained about the importance of their situation and the danger; the same danger she had felt when they had arrived. Finally, after he finished talking he paused.

"Do you understand Arya; why I mention this; do you realize the importance of why we must stick together, as a family?"

She bowed her head. "Yes, I do; I don't want to fight with Sansa, but she just doesn't understand me…"

Ned nodded. "I know, but you are the same with her."

Arya cringed but knew her father was right; Myrcella's words came back to her; she had to try and find a balance, it was the best way. Then to her surprise, her father handed Needle to her.

"Here, take it."

She started. "I can really have it?"

Ned nodded. "Yes, you can…You'll likely need it in the near future."

Arya took the blade, noting well her father's warning.

"I'll also need to arrange for you to have proper practice, understand."

She nodded; surprised by this, but eternally grateful.

A few days passed, with Arya keeping a low profile. Then, one day she entered her room to find a pair of breeches and a tunic in her size, as well as a simple pair of shoes at the foot of the bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jory leaned in.

"My Lady, Lord Stark has requested you to go to the council room east of here, as soon as possible." He told her, before adding. "Also, those are for you My Lady; another request."

Confused Arya nodded; she quickly got changed and did as she was asked. When she arrived she was surprised to find her father was not present; instead a strange, tall man stood at the other end of the room; he turned to face her and smiled.

"Ah good, Arya Stark, correct?" He greeted her; she noted his voice held a Braavosi accent.

She nodded. "I am Arya Stark, what of it?"

The man smiled wider and held out, to her surprise, two wooden swords, of a similar design to Needle. "I am Syrio Forel, your…dancing master."

Arya couldn't help but smirk at the euphemism; she realized right away what this meant. Her father wanted her properly trained with her sword and this man was going to help her do so; by training her.

"Now, come, we begin." He remarked as he threw one of the swords to her.

Taken by surprise she fumbled and dropped it. The man shook his head, clicking his teeth.

"Tomorrow, you will catch it…Now, pick it up and we begin the dance…What I teach you is not the Iron Dance of Westeros, but something much more skilful; the Water Dance."

Arya was surprised by this, she hadn't heard of anything like this, but already she was impressed, she could hardly wait to start learning.

Many days had passed; the Starks had received word, much to their relief of Bran's recovery, he had awoken at last. However, disturbing to Ned was the news that according to Bran, he hadn't fallen from the tower, he was pushed. Yet such thoughts he was unable to focus on right now, the day of the tourney had arrived. Sansa was already prepared and smiling widely, finally she was going to get her wish. However she was still waiting, finally, impatient she called out to her sister.

"Arya, hurry, we're going to be late."

To her horror Arya emerged clad in a tunic and breeches, definitely not appropriate attire for a lady at the tourney.

"Arya?!"

Arya merely shook her head. "I'm not going; I've got my dancing lessons."

Sansa groaned and shook her head; Arya had dancing lessons every day, she would disappear for hours on end, later she would turn up, bright and cheerful but say nothing about them. Sansa normally didn't mind as she knew it meant Arya wouldn't be messing around with a sword, but this wasn't the time.

She tried to reason with her sister. "Arya no, your dancing lessons can wait, this…"

Arya just shook her head. "No they can't, I'm going for my dancing lessons, they're much more important than some tourney."

Before Sansa could complain further; her father spoke. "That will do, both of you. Arya hurry along, your dance master will be getting impatient."

Sansa spun to face her father. "What, Father no, you can't be serious…She's…"

"It is alright Sansa; now come, let us go and see the tourney, Arya can join us later." He stated.

Arya smiled and hurried off while Sansa, much chagrined, reluctantly agreed and accompanied her father and Septa Mordane.

Up in her room Myrcella sat; impatient as her maid worked on braiding her hair in an elaborate southern style. She personally disliked it yet her mother had insisted, indeed, it was a very similar style to her mother's; who was standing further back.

"Now Myrcella, I need you on your best behaviour, understand." Her mother was saying. "Your father's likely to cause enough embarrassment for us."

Myrcella sighed. "Fine mother; I will; I don't see why father felt the need for this tourney, it's just wasteful."

Cersei glared. "That will do Myrcella; your father has decided this and we shall act appropriately. This is a tourney, a joust and…"

"It's grown men knocking each other off horses with large sticks." Myrcella replied.

Cersei shook her head. "That will do Myrcella; none of that, especially not with your father around. Now come, we are done, let's go."

Myrcella stood, her hair finally done and they left the room, Myrcella felt like they were committing themselves to a great waste of time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, hope you notice a rather similar comment being made in this chapter to something that was said before :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go :)  
Veridissima: Yup, glad you like that; glad you enjoyed Ned's reaction too. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well he knows trying to stop Arya will just make things worse anyway.  
Soviet Bot: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sansa was fighting to control her frustration; she couldn't understand it, every day of the tourney, Arya never came. She always went to her dancing lessons instead, only showing up towards the end of the day's activities. She at least had the decency to change out of those awful breeches and tunic and into a dress before coming down. Still it irked her, especially since their father didn't seem to mind, Arya was missing such an important event yet he didn't mind. Also Sansa had noticed the bruises; every day Arya seemed to have more and more bruises, many of them looked even worse than when Arya had messed around one her own with that sword.

'_It could just be that she's a bad dancer.'_ She thought to herself. _'But surely not that bad; what is going on, why is she being so secretive about it?'_

Sansa shook her head; the joust was over; Arya for once rearranged things so that she would come down to the tourney to watch the melee and the archery contests. Yet it was clear that, as soon as they were done, she would be heading off to her dancing lessons again. Sansa fought to stay calm; it wouldn't do to lose her temper, especially when she had nothing to verify her suspicions.

'_However I will get answers, I swear it.'_ She thought to herself; determined.

So she waited patiently.

Finally, the tourney was over; after returning to the tower of the Hand, Sansa headed down to try and talk to Arya, to find out the truth. Yet when she knocked on the door to Arya's room, there was no answer. Surprised at that Sansa quietly opened the door and looked in, the room was empty. Sansa was shocked by this and also noted Arya's dress, casually discarded on the floor; it suddenly made sense. Arya had been wearing her tunic and breeches under her dress and simply removed the dress before leaving. She shook her head; realizing it was typical of Arya, just to discard her dress like that.

'_I have to find her; I have to find out what happened.'_ She thought desperately.

She turned and left the room and went looking for Arya. She was growing desperate as she continued to look yet couldn't find her sister. Finally however, she heard her sister's voice and followed it; she walked into the eastern council room. She froze in the entranceway, shocked at what she saw. _'It was all a lie, this whole time she's been lying to me…to all of us'_

Arya was there, with a tall thin man, Braavosi by his accent, when in fact training with swords. It was sword lessons, not dancing lessons. Arya's bruises were easily explained now; as the teacher managed to strike a blow, which certainly wasn't soft. Sansa couldn't believe it, even more shocking was how the Braavosi was training her; how did he expect Arya to block any attacks, or even hit him like that; Arya was fighting with a length of cloth bound tightly over her eyes.

Sansa remained frozen, unable to look away as the training continued. She briefly noted that Arya was actually blocking and striking, some blows even getting through the Braavosi's guard. They locked blades when suddenly the Braavosi used his forward leg to sweep Arya's out from under her. This caused her to overbalance and drop; she hit the ground, rolled and tried to stand, but the Braavosi held his sword point to her neck.

"Dead." He remarked; matter of fact.

Arya ripped the cloth from her eyes and shook her head. Sighing she stood up; the Braavosi lowered his sword and smirked.

He shook his head and remarked. "Remember girl, a warrior must exploit any chance given to them."

Arya nodded glumly and Sansa had enough, she hurried forwards.

"Arya!" She called out.

Arya spun around to face her; the Braavosi looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Sansa glared. "What is the meaning of this; you lied to me, you lied to father; you said you were having dancing lessons…"

Arya smirked in response. "I am; I'm being taught Water Dancing."

Sansa was caught off guard by that; but she recovered quickly; guessing that Water Dancing was the fighting style they were using.

"That doesn't change the fact you lied, Father would…"

Arya shook her head. "Father won't say anything; he's the one who asked Syrio to train me, he arranged all this."

Sansa was outraged at this. "How dare you, you're still lying now!"

The man known as Syrio shook his head.

"That will do young lady; you are interrupting our lesson; now, if you please?"

Sansa shook her head and turned and left; she knew immediately what she was going to do, just as she had warned Arya before.

Arya shook her head as Sansa left and turned back to Syrio. She smiled as Syrio hadn't yet turned directly back to her. When he did so, Arya's sword was pointed directly at his throat.

"Dead…" She told him with a smirk; adding. "A warrior must exploit any chance given to them."

Syrio laughed and nodded. "Just so."

Smiling Arya fixed the blindfold again and took up her fighting stance. This was the latest form her training had taken; Arya followed it eagerly. This way she could learn to rely on her other senses, sounds, smells, allow her to react and deal with enemies in places were visibility was poor. He also encouraged to train with her right hand sometimes too; that was harder but she did her best. Yet; not long after their training had continued another voice rang out.

"LADY ARYA!"

Syrio stopped and Arya spun around, pulling the blindfold off. She fought back the urge to groan; true to her earlier threat, Sansa had informed Septa Mordane about the sword training, now the Septa had found her and stalked towards her.

Septa Mordane glared. "What is wrong with you, how dare you do this; worse still, you lie about it!?"

Arya stood firm; she looked firmly back at the Septa and remained calm.

"I am not lying; I don't know what Sansa told you, but I am here with my father's permission; he knows I am doing this." She informed Mordane.

"Indeed good lady, now please, this is the second time our lesson has been interrupted." Syrio remarked. "Now if you are unhappy, please take it up with Lord Stark, we have a lesson to continue."

Mordane glared. "I shall; you shall rue this day young lady, when your father hears about your lies and what you are doing…"

Mordane turned on her heel and left, Arya shrugged and prepared herself, blindfold and all, to continue.

Septa Mordane marched up the tower of the Hand, in a rage. She could not believe the audacity of Lady Arya; her behaviour was getting out of hand now. She would inform Lord Stark about this incident and then he would most assuredly deal with her and put an end to this nonsense for good. She knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

She entered, Lord Stark was sitting at his desk; he had been secretive and acting strangely for a long time. He straightened up as she entered.

"Septa Mordane, is something wrong…?" He began.

Mordane immediately spoke up. "Lady Arya; her behaviour is just deplorable; she is training how to use a sword, she's taken up with some Braavosi swordsman and has him teaching her. She has even lied and stated you hired the man. I feel she must be severely punished for this transgression; she cannot…!"

To Mordane's shock; Lord Stark's response was to smile and even laugh.

Then suddenly he revealed. "It is alright Septa; Arya was in fact telling the truth, I did indeed hire Syrio to teach her; I decided his Water Dancing was better suited to Arya."

Mordane shook her head. "What, my lord; that is…I can't…"

"You need not worry about Arya anymore Septa; she has learned all she can from you. Now she is learning from Syrio." Eddard spoke clearly; adding almost as an afterthought. "I would prefer it this way, so she can protect herself and Sansa…when the time comes."

Confused by this, but realizing she had been wrong; Mordane left. She shook her head; so now Arya and her inappropriate behaviour was being approved. She couldn't begin to see the end of this; yet Lord Stark's words worried her; she began to think, perhaps the danger she had overheard Lord Stark speak of was nearer than they thought.

'_If that is the case…maybe this is for the best…I hope so, but more than that…I hope it doesn't come to that.'_

With that decision she returned to work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, cool :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, it didn't matter in the end, she just continued after they had gone. Hope you liked how I had her fighting blindfolded :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; yes Mordane is realizing that the danger is drawing ever closer; in fact the only person not aware of any danger is Sansa.  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah, I thought it would interesting, especially since Arya is training with Ned's permission :) Hope you also liked the little thing about Arya fighting blindfolded.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here they are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Three days had passed since she had caught her sister sword fighting with that Braavosi. Sansa had done as she had promised and informed Septa Mordane who had gone to see for herself. She knew that once Septa Mordane saw what was happening she would be able to ensure that Father acted and put a stop to it.

'_It's bad enough Arya embarrassed us with her antics at home, but to do it here, she would ruin our name forever.' _Sansa fretted. _'She has to realize she can't act this way, she must be a proper lady, or she will fail her duty to us all.'_

Even as she had those thoughts her mind wandered. _'Joffrey was so gallant and kind at the tourney, why will our fathers not allow us to marry; why must they insist on Robb and Myrcella marrying…Better yet, why not allow both to happen, it would make things better and make us all happy.'_

She shook her head; lamenting her inability to be with her beloved; she knew he was perfect. She had seen his arm and luckily no permanent damage or visible wounds had been done. She shook her head as she remembered that incident, it had all been Arya's fault yet neither father nor the king saw fit to punish her.

She sighed. _'It's so unfair; it's like father cannot see Arya's faults anymore, he's always out somewhere or shut up in his office, I don't understand.'_

Still fretting she continued to walk.

However it wasn't long until she heard it and froze. The same sounds from three days ago; she could scarcely believe it. She followed them, doing her utmost to remain quiet; she soon arrived at the eastern council room and peered in.

'_I don't believe it, Arya…'_

Sure enough Arya was once again with that Braavosi, sword fighting. Sansa shook her head in disbelief. _'Has she gone mad, she ignored us…she's defying father; not mention her lies about him approving it and finding the Braavosi to train her.'_

Sansa suppressed a frustrated sigh and instead turned and began walking back to the tower of the Hand. She couldn't understand why her father hadn't taken Septa Mordane's complaints seriously, but he would surely listen to her. She made her way to the top of the tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her father called from the other side.

Briefly she noted that her father sounded strangely tired, yet she still entered; determined to get her point across. Her father was sitting behind his desk, examining a rather old looking book. He smiled when he saw her.

"Sansa, to what do I owe this pleasure."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry father, I know Septa Mordane already told you, but Arya still refuses to listen, she is still sword fighting with that man. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still telling that same lie about…"

She stopped when she saw her father's amused expression, then his words which shook everything she believed about the situation. "She isn't lying Sansa, I hired Syrio to teach her, I know what Arya is doing, she has my approval."

Sansa gaped, unable to believe what she was hearing. Finally she left, deeply confused and shocked.

Myrcella smiled to herself as she walked through the castle grounds; no longer constrained by the tourney, she was free to enjoy the sun at her leisure. Ser Arys walked a respectful distance behind her; ready to act at any time. While still officially her bodyguard, Myrcella felt Ser Arys was more a friend and confidant to her. It was while she was out walking she spotted Sansa Stark, she noted the girl seemed troubled; she held a book in her hands but did not appear to actually be reading it. Myrcella made her way over to her.

"Sansa, greetings."

Sansa looked up and smiled at her, although her eyes still seemed troubled. "Princess Myrcella, it is good to see you."

Myrcella sighed and shook her head as she sat next to Sansa. "I've told you before, just Myrcella is fine."

"It's not proper…"

Myrcella shook her head, laughing. "Exactly."

Sansa sighed at that and bowed her head. Myrcella decided to get to the reason for her impromptu appearance.

"Sansa; something is troubling you, I can see it, what's wrong?"

Sansa looked up at her and suddenly the words burst forth. "It's Arya, she…ugh, she's…"

She then began to explain about how Arya was learning how to fight with a sword, being trained by a Braavosi with her father's permission. Myrcella couldn't help but be impressed, yet she realized, knowing what she knew about Sansa, why she felt this was such an issue.

She thought for a moment and choose her words carefully before replying.

"It's not as bad as you think Sansa; just because she's learning how to use a sword doesn't mean she'll ruin your family or reputation." Myrcella explained, continuing quickly, before she was interrupted. "Think about it; what if your father and brothers aren't there to protect you…It's just you and Arya; you're under threat from people who want to hurt you. Would you rather the two of you sat there and suffered, in Gods know how many ways? Or would you rather your sister knows how to fight and could get you out of the situation and lead you to safety?"

Sansa opened her mouth as if she was about to protest; but then stopped. She pondered quietly for some time before bowing her head and admitting.

"I never thought of it that way."

Myrcella nodded. "Exactly; despite what you think, your sister is different, she isn't you…She'll bring honour to House Stark in her own way, it will be different from how you bring honour to them. You have to try and understand her, she's trying hard to do so for you after all."

Sansa fidgeted with her dress and nodded. "I…I think I understand."

Myrcella smiled and nodded before leaving; heading towards the eastern council room.

When she arrived she saw Arya leaving; clutching her side wincing, but smiling.

"Oh, Myrcella." She greeted when she saw her. "I was just…um…"

Myrcella smiled back. "Sword training, your sister told me…I'm impressed."

Arya smiled, remembering that the many things Sansa always reprimanded her for doing, Myrcella approved of and even did herself. They headed out into the courtyard where Myrcella took the opportunity to ask.

"How are you doing, finding that balance I told you about…Understanding Sansa?"

Arya sighed and shrugged. "Okay I guess, it could be better; I'm trying…really but; I don't Sansa understands me, it makes it harder."

Myrcella nodded. "I know, I spoke to her; just keep trying, I've spoken to her so I'm sure Sansa will too…Don't give up, okay."

Arya nodded in agreement, her smile returning. Myrcella walked with her until they reached the tower of the Hand, there Arya headed inside, returning to her room to change her clothes. Myrcella and Ser Arys resumed their walk. They walked in silence for a while then Ser Arys spoke.

"It will be a grim day indeed when Lady Arya needs to use her sword…I pray it never comes."

Myrcella nodded in agreement. "I agree."

They continued onwards in silence.

Ned sighed as he continued to read over the countless genealogical charts of several families. Jon Arryn had been studying this book before he died; surely there were answers in here, something he discovered, anything. He had been studying for a long time and was irked by his lack of progress; so he was not pleased when Jory announced Peytr Baelish had come to see him. As the man sat down Ned made no attempt to hide his displeasure.

"What is it Lord Baelish, I am very busy at the moment."

Littlefinger laughed. "Indeed; busy looking into the previous Hand's death and getting nowhere. Why not ask for help?"

Ned glared at him. "Why, are you providing it?"

"You are missing some crucial clues…luckily, I know of two people Lord Arryn met, after meeting them…and reading that book, he died." Littlefinger explained. "Curious isn't it; would you like to meet these two?"

Ned straightened up. "If they are connected to what happened to Jon Arryn, then of course I wish to meet them."

Littlefinger nodded; smiling again. "Very well then; your best chance to do so…would be tomorrow. One works in an armourers shop, belonging to a Tobho Mott; the other is in a…establishment I own."

Ned frowned at that; knowing all too well he was referring to one of his brothels. Finally he sighed; he had no choice, if he wanted answers these people were his best chance. He had to see why Jon Arryn wanted to see them and perhaps, see what he saw.

"Very well, tomorrow then; I shall call on the armourers shop first."

Nodding and bowing, Littlefinger left; leaving Ned to ponder what was to happen on the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting, should be obvious who is going to appear in the next chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, just wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, you got it :)  
Veridissima: Yup, got that right; thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, pretty much. Yeah he is pretty good :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ned sighed as he rode up towards the armourer shop that he had been informed about. He pondered quietly wondering if this was truly going to be worth it.

'_Lord Baelish isn't exactly trustworthy; this could be some ridiculous ruse, or distraction.' _He thought silently. _'But it's the only lead I have, so I need to follow it.'_

Finally he reached the shop and dismounted; Jory also dismounted.

"My Lord." He stated softly. "I don't like this; I do not wish to speak out of turn about Lord Baelish but…"

Ned shook his head. "I understand what you are trying to say Jory; but it's all we have, so there is no choice. Wait here with the others, I will go in alone."

Jory nodded and spoke to the others; meanwhile Ned entered the shop. He noted that it was larger than the other similar shops he had passed on his way up the street, being one of the few with a second floor, it towered over its neighbours. It was then; as he stepped inside, that a man, who had been working at a desk in the front room, approached him.

"My Lord Hand, truly this is an honour." The man stated; in clear amazement at Ned's presence.

Ned nodded and then asked. "I assume you are Tobho Mott?"

The man nodded and gestured in welcome, so together they stepped into the main room.

Tobho Mott seemed overjoyed at the prospect of the Hand of the King visiting his shop and seemed determined to make a good impression.

"I assure you My Lord, here you will find only craftsmanship and quality. If you are seeking say, a new sword, or helm that will stand up to any rough handling, you have come to the right place."

Ned however decided it was best to get down to business. "I am sure your craft is marvellous, but I am not here to purchase or order anything…I came for another purpose."

Mott looked momentarily put out but recovered and his expression changed to one of curiosity. "I see, how can I assist you then?"

"I understand that my predecessor, Jon Arryn visited you once?" Ned questioned; adding. "A few days or so before his death."

Mott nodded; his face suddenly grave. "Aye, he did my Lord, the King's brother was with him too…"

Ned quirked an eyebrow at that. "Renly?"

"No, the other one, Lord Stannis."

Ned sighed; once again he had heard it; it seemed that in the weeks leading up to his death, Jon Arryn had spent an increasing amount of time with Stannis Baratheon. Yet so far Stannis was yet to reply to the raven Ned had sent him, he wished he would, he was certain Stannis held the key to this whole mystery. Finally however he cleared his throat and asked.

"Why did they come here?"

Mott sighed. "They came here to meet my apprentice; I don't know what for."

Ned nodded and Mott realized without him saying anything that now Ned wished to meet this apprentice too.

Mott nodded and turned before calling out.

"Gendry!"

There was a moments silence then, from the back room, a young man emerged. As he approached Ned examined him carefully. He noted that this young man, Gendry, was not much older than Robb, no more than nineteen. He had a muscular build due to his work at the forge most likely and shaggy black hair; due to the hair and the angle he held his head, Ned couldn't see his face properly. Finally he stopped next to Mott who gestured to Ned.

"This is Lord Eddard Stark, the new Hand of the King."

Gendry quickly bowed and Mott continued. "He is here trying to find out about Lord Arryn's activities. He wishes to talk to you about the visit you had from Lord Arryn."

Gendry straightened up and as Mott left to see to a customer; Ned turned to the young man.

There was a brief silence then Ned spoke. "How long, before his death did Jon Arryn come to see you?"

Gendry shrugged. "I don't rightly remember m'lord, about four days."

"What did you talk about?"

Gendry fidgeted slightly, but then, remembering himself straightened up and spoke. "Just…he asked me some questions; about my mother, what she looked like…If I knew anything about my father. He was the only one who spoke to me; the other man, Lord Stannis; he…he kept glaring at me, as if I'd done something wrong."

Ned pondered for a moment; weighing everything he had been told.

Finally he asked.

"What did you tell Lord Arryn?"

Gendry replied calmly, noting the friendly tone in Ned's voice. "I answered his questions, told him about my mother, what she looked like…She died when I was young, but I remember she had blonde hair. I told him I knew nothing about my father, that my mother never mentioned him."

'_Could he really be…?'_ Ned wondered before asking. "Look at me."

Gendry finally lifted his head fully and Ned saw the familiar blue eyes, it was like seeing a vision of the past. He nodded.

"Now I see…"

"M'lord?" Gendry asked curiously.

Ned shook his head. "It is nothing; thank you Gendry. I will have a quick word with your master; if the day should come where you want to wield a sword, rather than just make one…Come see me, understand."

Gendry nodded and bowed again, Ned left, spoke with Mott about his offer to Gendry and then exited the shop. Now it was beginning to make sense, although he still couldn't' put his finger on exactly what Jon had found, he knew now, it had something to do with Robert's bastard children. Now for the part he was dreading; he mounted again and they began riding, heading to Littlefinger's brothel.

'_If this is some trick; after giving me such good information, I will not let Baelish forget it.'_

However he had a feeling he knew what he would find at this place.

It was late evening; Ned sat in his office, the large tome in front of him open to the Baratheon pages. He was certain of it now, there could be no doubt. The baby girl he had seen at the brothel, Barra, also resembled Robert. In fact, Ned cast his memory back to the girl in the Vale Robert had fathered; all Robert's bastard children physically resembled him. Yet his children with the Queen did not. He checked and rechecked the family tree and there it was, sticking out like a sore thumb. He couldn't believe he had missed it; this was what Jon had found.

'_Every Baratheon child, inherited their physical traits from their Baratheon parent…Which means…'_

The truth hit him hard; both princes and the princess; they were all illegitimate, all baseborn children of the Queen. That wasn't what sickened him though, what did was his most recent discovery, the identity of the father, Jaime Lannister, the Queen's own brother. There was no other option, he had to put steps into motion.

'_Regarding their true parentage, Joffrey has no right of inheritance to the throne; but Stannis does…'_ Even as he thought this; he realized something else. _'This also means…Robb and Myrcella, Gods, and they cared so deeply for each other.'_

While he hated the thought of ruining that; he knew he had no choice, for the good of the realm he had to do what was right. He knew however that it wouldn't be easy, the danger was too much, he had no choice, he had to send his daughter's home; it was then he received news of King Robert's tragic fate.

Sansa couldn't believe it; it had been her dream to come and live in the capital. She had seen it splendour and beauty with her own eyes; even met the most perfect man she had ever seen. But now it was ruined, her dreams shattered; they had heard the news this morning, her and Arya. They were both being sent home; Sansa had tried to protest; but her father was adamant. He claimed they were in danger, to Sansa it just sounded like an excuse; there couldn't possibly be danger, they were surrounded by friends and fiercely protected. Yet Arya had believed father and even seemed eager to go home.

'_It's just not fair…'_ Sansa lamented as she recalled. _'Arya gets what she wants yet I don't.'_

Arya's only wish was that her sword trainer could come North with them. Father had stated that if Syrio agreed then he would be allowed. Sansa had later overheard her father talking to the Braavosi who agreed to accompany them north, stating that Arya's training wasn't finished and that he never left a task half-done. Sansa had begged to be allowed to stay, even admitted the truth to her father about her feelings for Joffrey. But that only seemed to make things worse; her father told her to put those feelings aside, that Joffrey wasn't who she thought he was. She wondered briefly just what lies her father had heard and shockingly believed. At least in this case, she knew they hadn't come from Arya; she was too busy learning to use a sword. Sansa shook her head; how could she possibly fix this and stop her dreams being ruined.

"You seem troubled, my dear lady, anything I can do to help?"

She turned and saw it was Lord Baelish; she remembered how he had told her he knew her mother. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, she was certain that if anyone could help her, it would be him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, the whole scene with Ned being betrayed and all that will play out exactly as in the books; can't think of a way to add my own slant on it. So the next chapter will take place back in the North; it's been too long :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Kai-Fai: Indeed, but remember how desperate she is, plus note her obliviousness; even Arya knew there was danger.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I guessed; Yup, it sure will :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Anarra: It's obvious what she's done, you know what Littlefinger is like after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Bran sighed as Hodor worked on the straps; he tightly gripped the saddle while Hodor did so. Hodor didn't work alone however; also securing the straps was Osha, a Wildling prisoner who worked as a servant. His whole life had changed after he had woken up; he had to adapt to a new life, life as a cripple. With his legs now useless he could only get around Winterfell being carried; mostly by Hodor. The simple minded, giant stable boy had enough strength to carry him for prolonged periods of time. When he had first woke up, Bran found himself facing one humiliating problem, being unable to properly dress himself, or even reach the wardrobes where his clothes were kept. Luckily however things had changed; Mikken had set up several iron bars and pulleys around his room that he could use to manuver around. It was enough to help him at least retrieve his clothes and finally, after much practice, he could once more dress himself without difficulty. However many things were still difficult and impossible for him. Luckily there were other ways in which his family and the people of Winterfell helped him. It had shocked him, he thought, being a cripple, would cause people to regard him as pitiable; yet they still treated him with respect and preferred to help him out rather than pity him. Even the saddle, the plan for which had been provided by Tyrion Lannister, was designed to help him. Thanks to the straps and due to the specially trained horse; he could stay in the saddle and ride the horse; directing it properly, he was even training to use a bow from horseback.

Right now however; he was getting ready to accompany Robb as they headed out to one of the nearby villages. They had received word that a deserted from the Night's Watch had been captured; Robb was going out to perform his first execution. Bran had watched Robb during his tenure as Lord of Winterfell and was surprised by his brother's efforts. He ruled well and fairly, Bran doing his utmost to learn from Robb, as he had from their father. Once Hodor finished securing the straps he stepped back smiling.

"Thank you Hodor." Bran said genuinely before turning his head towards where Robb was mounting his horse.

Robb nodded to him; currently serious and focused. Bran had noticed he was under a lot of pressure lately; especially since mother had left for an unknown reason to him. Still, he felt Robb was doing well; handling the affairs of those who came before him and helping people with their difficulties. Then there was this incident; riding out to execute an oath-breaker; this wasn't something that they could regularly be prepared for. Bran hoped it also wouldn't be a regular occurrence. Finally they set out and began riding for the village. Robb and Bran rode next to each other, with Theon behind them, followed by the rest of those accompanying them. Bran noted that Robb seemed distracted again and wondered if it had anything to do with the letter he had received early this morning. Robb had received letters from the south on a regular basis; this one was much the same. Bran never knew their contents; only that they were from Princess Myrcella.

As they rode to the village; Robb pondered for a moment before turning his head towards Bran.

"You're doing remarkably well Bran." He told him; smiling kindly. "You've adapted to things really well."

Bran nodded; his head down. "I…It's hard and; everybody, the way they…"

Robb nodded slowly. "I know it's hard; I cannot fathom how difficult it must be for you. People will talk; but you cannot let them get to you."

Bran listened quietly; Maester Luwin had told him much the same. However what Robb said next actually helped him feel better.

"Remember; it doesn't matter what other people think; but rather what your family think." He stated. "I know for a fact that none of us think any less of you and many of us admire how you've managed to adapt."

Bran was surprised by this and smiled. "I…That's good to know…But, it's just you and Rickon here; I thought Mother…?"

Robb shook his head and explained. "There was an incident while you were unconscious; Mother has gone to find answers…But she will be back; I promise you that."

Bran nodded, accepting that; finally they arrived at the village; it was time for Robb to perform his first execution. Robb dismounted, along with Theon and some of the others. Bran remained on horseback, with several of the others; watching as Robb and his group approached the bound prisoner. All Bran could gather, from what he overheard, was the deserter was a man from the Westerlands named Gerold. The execution then began; Bran watched carefully, just like the last time. He noted, but pretended not to, that a few people were not looking at the execution, but at him and the straps on his saddle, the clear indicator of him being crippled; but he remained focused on the execution.

Finally the execution was over; Bran was certain father would've been proud; it had been quick, clean, carried out properly. They were riding back to Winterfell now; Robb was quiet; lost in thought. Not surprising, especially since it was his first time; father still got like that after he performed an execution. After a long silence however Robb spoke to him.

"Bran, I forgot to tell you; we'll have some guests arriving in Winterfell, they will be here by the end of the week." He paused and then added. "I want you to help make them feel welcome; and do not pay attention to what others may say about them."

Bran surprised by this, especially Robb's warning. "Why, is something…?"

Robb shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with them, but their lifestyles are different, as such people tend to be rather…judgemental of them."

Bran pondered this for a moment; he felt he was in no position to judge others anyway, given his situation.

"Who are they?" He asked finally, curious about these visitors.

Robb then explained. "They are the children of father's good friend Howland Reed, from Greywater Watch."

Bran smiled; he had heard much from father about Howland Reed; he understood now what Robb meant by people being judgemental of their different lifestyle. The Crannogmen from the Neck were well known, but sadly referred to derogatorily as Frog Eaters. Bran however was eager to meet them; even if he couldn't meet Howland Reed, the man who saved his father's life during the war, he would still meet the man's children; his family.

When they returned however they found Maester Luwin waiting for them, clutching a letter.

"My lord, a letter arrived for you, from the capital; it is urgent." He told Robb immediately.

Robb quickly dismounted and while Hodor and Osha worked on undoing the straps on the saddle, Bran sat and watched Robb carefully. He noted the change in Robb's expression and immediately began to feel worried. Eventually, once Bran was lifted off the horse and back into the basket on Hodor's back, Robb had finished reading the letter and was suddenly enraged.

He turned to Maester Luwin. "Maester; prepare the ravens, I need to send messages to the bannermen...The North must prepare to march!"

Maester Luwin nodded and Bran was shocked; as they hurried inside, through the great hall, Bran then asked.

"Robb, what's going on, what's happened?"

Robb shook his head.

"It's from Myrcella; King Robert is dead. Joffrey has taken over and arrested father; he's also holding Arya and Sansa prisoner. Knowing him I know that Myrcella is likely a captive too; he won't allow her to be sent here…I need to lead our armies and rescue them all."

Bran was shocked by this but agreed with Robb; they could not just let their family and Robb's betrothed remain trapped in King's Landing. They knew Joffrey would never simply let them go, this was sadly their only option. But for Bran, it represented yet another change...a big one; with Robb out leading the Northern armies, Bran knew that now the responsibilities of being Lord of Winterfell; had fallen to him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 17 of Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, the series has five books, with books three and five split into two volumes. the author is working on the next one and there will definitely be one after that, as for that being the last one, not even he knows for sure yet.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I quite enjoyed typing that.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, you're right they sure are; glad you liked him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, though it would interesting; glad you like that. Yeah she did, we didn't see her because there was nothing to change for that scene, her role plays out more of less the same.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it; well, being betrothed to her, Robb also wishes to save her; while she can be counted as an ally she is a prisoner too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ned sighed heavily; still unable to comprehend how it had come to this. Despite his best efforts; his plans were ruined, several people who he thought would do the right thing turned on him. He was now in the Black Cells; Joffrey was still King and he was branded a traitor. He was aware of the purge of those in his household present in the capital; the only survivors now, apart from him, being his daughters.

'_But they also are now captive; Gods what we must suffer, because of one man's treachery above all others.'_ He thought bitterly; reflecting that of all the people, it was Littlefinger's betrayal that had the most effect.

Yet he hadn't shared his findings with Littlefinger, or indeed his plan for both dealing with Joffrey and to get his family to safety. So he now realized someone must have told him; it was the only possible way.

He shook his head. _'For someone to betray me like that…Now all the girls and I can do is await our fate; whatever it may be.'_

He had no illusions as to what would happen to him; he was certain his death was soon. But he held onto some hope that Sansa and Arya wouldn't be harmed. He knew that when word reached Winterfell Robb would likely try and lead a rescue effort; but Ned felt that no matter what it would be too late for him. But if Robb could at least save the girls, Ned felt he would be able to rest easy.

As all this ran through Ned's mind, he took some consolation in the fact that at least one part of his plan had succeeded. He had managed to send of a raven to Stannis Baratheon, explaining the truth.

'_So, the truth at least will not die with me.'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked up sharply and grimaced as his eyes pained from the light of the torch; unaccustomed to light after so long in darkness. As his eyes adjusted he noted a figure, hooded and cloaked, approach him, set the torch in a bracket and kneel down. He then held out a water skin; Ned glared at him dubiously.

"You expect me to drink; you think to poison me…"

The figure gave a quiet chuckle and then spoke. "Hardly Lord Stark; our King wishes to make an example of you, poisoning is not dramatic enough for him."

Ned started as he recognized the voice. "Lord Varys?!"

"Yes; not so loud please." The eunuch warned; before taking a drink from the water skin, proving it was safe. "Well, it seems your fortunes have changed for the worse."

Ned merely nodded and accepted the skin when Varys presented it again.

Varys shook his head. "You made a foolish mistake, trusting Littlefinger; that man is only interested in his own power; that is all he serves."

Ned scowled at the reminder before asking. "What of you, whom do you serve?"

"The realm Lord Stark…" Varys replied with a small smile. "I serve the realm."

Ned sighed; he was weary of talking in circles, he needed straight answers.

Before he could ask anything however; Varys asked a question first.

"Even without Littlefinger, things would not have gone differently; what did you expect to do?"

Ned shook his head. "They would have; it would have just been me that suffered…not my daughters…Where are they?"

Varys nodded slowly. "Your elder daughter is currently confined to her chambers; I hate to admit it but it was she who told Littlefinger of your plans to send your family home…He guessed the rest."

"What, Sansa, that's not possible, she…"

"She was blinded…" Varys remarked softly. "Blinded by her infatuation for our new King. Though I doubt she will be blind to his true nature much longer, it is now too late for her to make amends…But she is trying."

Ned sighed; still not quite able to comprehend what had just been revealed; however he had more pressing concerns. "What of Arya?"

Varys smiled at that. "Oh, I cannot say; she has…disappeared; when the soldiers went to retrieve her; she fled and her…Dancing Master, fended off the soldiers for some time. Now she is missing and we cannot find her."

Ned gasped at that; Arya had managed to escape, there was still hope. He could only pray that Arya would play it smart and stay safe and hidden, hopefully she would find some way to safely get back to Winterfell and reunite with Robb. Varys spoke again; his tone was no longer cloying, but deadly serious.

"Your elder daughter is pleading your case to the King and Queen Regent. She aims to earn you a chance to admit your guilt and that you lied. I would do so, for her sake; if you do, your life will be spared and you will be sent to take the black…Give it some thought."

With that Varys left; leaving the cell in darkness again. Ned sighed; so he did have a chance to live…even if it meant never seeing his family again; but if it would keep them safe he would do it; if it meant avoiding war.

He was shaken from his state of silent complacency some time later by the cell door opening again. He looked up, expecting it to be Varys again; those confined to the Black Cells weren't permitted visitors except in extreme circumstances. It wasn't Varys, but someone with enough authority to visit him without being questions by the guards. He was surprised when he was who it was, Princess Myrcella. Ned looked up at her as she stood before him; her gaze was unreadable, he had never seen her like this before.

"I heard Lord Stark…" She began; but Ned interrupted her.

"I am Lord Stark no longer." He paused before adding. "Eddard Stark; that is all I am now."

Myrcella sighed and shook her head. "I understand; still I wish to ask you something. I heard…about what you found, your words regarding my brothers and myself; Joffrey is enraged by it, denouncing it as lies. But I know the sort of man you are…Please, look into my eyes and tell me, is it the truth."

Ned froze at that. "Princess…"

"Tell me." She pleaded; it was clear she would know if he lied.

He sighed and lowered his head before doing as she asked. "It is the truth."

Myrcella sighed; her shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly.

"Does…Does this mean, my betrothal to Robb is over. My family think so, but I don't care about that…I am as much a prisoner here now as Sansa. I want to know how it stands on your side."

Ned sighed and then admitted. "I am no longer Lord of Winterfell; if you want to know our decision…it's up to Robb now."

Myrcella sighed again and nodded before leaving.

Once in her room, as was her habit, Myrcella dismissed her handmaid once she had loosened her dress. She finished removing her dress and stood before the looking glass in just her smallclothes. She then turned and looked over her shoulder; examining her old scars. She reflected on their origins, on who had put them there, of the…other unspeakable things he had made her do.

'_What would Robb say if he found out the truth…What will he say if he knows about our birth…I should've seen it?' _She thought mournfully. _'It's all in Jaime's face when he says mother's name…How could I have been so blind, now I'm trapped here too. Robb, what will you do, when you find out the truth?'_

Still reflecting sadly on those concerns she got ready for bed and laid herself down, wondering how much longer things would last. She could feel it, she knew it was coming, some gut instinct telling her it was fast approaching, despite all efforts to stop it; war.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty bad for him; glad you liked those parts too :)  
If We Burn You Burn With Us123: Thanks, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: She may believe him, but she's not happy, think about it, it's just been confirmed to her that she is a bastard born of incest.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, glad you liked that bit too :) Yeah; she's in pretty deep turmoil just now, sadly, it's only going to get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Bran sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he turned the page of the book he was reading and tried to focus on the writing. However he was exhausted and the words blurred the harder he tried to focus on them. He wasn't surprised, it wasn't even dawn yet; he had been awoken in the early hours of the morning by a strange and frankly frightening dream. He couldn't understand it; but it wasn't the first one he had. He was checking the books to try and see if he could any information about these sorts of dreams; but so far he found nothing. He was beginning to feel guilty for waking Hodor up and wasting Maester Luwin's time; even if the old man had already been awake when Hodor had carried Bran into the tower.

Maester Luwin looked up, noting the book Bran was reading. "You never mentioned what it was you were looking for my Lord. Forgive my mentioning it but that is hardly a book any boy your age would like to read, unless they had good reason to?"

Bran shook his head sadly. "I wish I knew; I don't even know if what I'm looking for is in this book…Or any of them."

Finally after a few more turns of the page, Bran closed the book and sighed.

"Do…does it mean anything when you see…strange things in your dreams?"

Maester Luwin pondered quietly for a moment, weighing Bran's words.

Maester Luwin finally seemed to make up his mind.

"That would all depend on the dreams my Lord. There are some who believe dreams can be prophetic; but we cannot always be sure."

Bran nodded slowly but then sighed. "I'm see; I'm sorry but, something just feels…different about these dreams. I shouldn't take up any more of your time; thank you. Hodor!"

Hodor carried Bran back to his room and Bran tried to get back to sleep. While still disturbed by his dreams, his exhaustion helped him finally drift off and his sleep for the rest of the night was undisturbed. When it was finally daylight he awoke again and immediately pulled himself out of bed and around his room; getting himself dressed. Once he was done he called for Hodor; the gentle giant entered, he wasn't alone however, Osha was with him. Bran was surprised; but not worried; he knew that if Osha harboured any thoughts of escape, or harming him, she would've done so by now. Instead she seemed to have adapted to her new life; to the extent she was no longer shackled and allowed to go around the castle freely.

"Morning." He greeted her smiling.

She nodded, smiling back. "Good morning Little Lord; your brother wants you down in the great hall quickly, seems you have visitors."

Bran started at that; Bran had already sent out the word to his bannermen and many had already arrived; just yesterday the Umbers had arrived, which left the Karstarks as the only people still to arrive. Bran asked if they had indeed arrived.

Osha shook her head. "Not yet it seems; these arrivals are your guests from the Neck."

Bran had almost forgotten about that; he thanked Osha and had Hodor carry him down to the Great Hall.

Once Hodor set him down in his seat, next to Robb; Bran prepared himself to receive their guests.

"You look tired Bran?" Robb noted; concerned.

Bran shook his head. "It's nothing, I just…I had trouble sleeping is all; I'll be alright."

Robb didn't look like he believed him but said nothing else; instead they waited as their guests were announced.

"Lady Meera Reed and Lord Jojen Reed of Greywater Watch, my Lord."

Bran watched as the two announced entered the hall. The boy was about two years older than Bran; yet he wasn't much taller, he was rather skinny with short brown hair and deep green eyes. The girl was older, about eight and ten, yet was roughly the same height as her brother; with wild brown hair and green eyes, she also looked more cheerful, smiling and relaxed. Like her brother she was also slender, also he noted, unlike Sansa, she was as flat as a boy. Yet Bran felt his gaze being drawn to her; he knew it wasn't polite to stare; but he couldn't help himself. Something about the girl drew his gaze; when he looked at her he felt his mouth go dry.

_'She's beautiful.'_ He thought to himself; surprised at himself.

They both bowed and formerly introduced themselves; as they stood up; Meera Reed seemed to realize he was staring at her as her head turned slightly, their eyes locked and she smiled at him. Bran felt his face grow hot and prayed he wasn't blushing; he shyly looked away as Robb continued speaking to the Reed siblings.

Later, with Bran settling in to his new role as the Lord of Winterfell; Robb went to meet up with the bannermen, the Karstarks having finally arrived. Robb just hoped Bran would be okay; especially with Rickon suddenly growing wild and unruly.

'_Still, Maester Luwin is there to watch other them; I now know that I can trust Osha to protect them and Meera and Jojen have agreed to stay in Winterfell.'_

Robb was still worried but he was sure that Bran had all the help he could need. He was certain, at the very least, that both his brothers would be safe. He found Theon waiting for him, smirking as he waited.

"About time you showed up, everybody is waiting, ready for more trials in trying to impress them?" He questioned.

Robb was serious as he replied. "I know what I'm doing; Lord Karstark is surprisingly already appeased; I've accepted two of his sons as my personal guard as he requested."

Theon nodded; they both knew there was still one who was yet to be appeased in any way; Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth, known as the Greatjon. Robb entered the tent and immediately all the talk quietened down. Robb took his place at the head of the table as Theon also took his seat; Robb noted that the Greatjon was seated directly at the opposite end of the table; in a way that could only be deliberate. He could tell from the way the others were watching that they were waiting to see what would happen next; he prepared himself; being ready for anything.

Sure enough the Greatjon immediately made his request.

"For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men boys. I'm the man you want leading the vanguard."

Robb shook his head. "I have already decided who will lead the vanguard Lord Umber; I'm afraid it is not you, I…"

As he thought, the Greatjon wouldn't let him finish.

"You think I will follow any of these men, the bloody Wall will melt before that happens!"

Robb suddenly stood up; at the same time everybody heard a growling. The Greatjon looked down just in time to step back as the large Direwolf; Grey Wind, emerged from beneath the table, right in front of him. Grey Wind growled a clear threat as Robb spoke.

"I warn you now Greatjon; we are gathered here for a common purpose…My father; my sisters, my betrothed, all of them are held captive by Joffrey Baratheon. We go to rescue them, more than likely we go to war, but so be it…The last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves." Robb paused before adding. "If you cannot accept this; then I must consider that you intend to violate your oath."

Greatjon glared; but did not advance, the Direwolf before him made him wary.

Then Robb explained. "As I said, the plan has already been made…I will be leading the vanguard myself."

The Greatjon froze at that and the others all murmured; their expressions changed; Theon smirked; noting that with one simple decision, Robb had impressed all of them.

"I will not sit idle while other men fight on my behalf." Robb explained. "I will fight with them, it is my family we go to save, so I fully intend to fight on the frontlines; I will ensure that they are saved, with my own hands."

The murmurs continued and it was clear that even the Greatjon was impressed. There were no further disagreements and before long the army was ready and began marching, the North was heading to war.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we are nearing the end now; two more chapters to go, both set in King's Landing; stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was, also, I take it you noticed Bran's greendreams are starting.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know; glad you enjoyed Bran's reaction too, also note, his greendreams are starting.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he certainly is :)  
Soviet Bot: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Arya bit her lip; trying to ignore the pain and growling in her stomach. It had been four days since she had been told to run by Syrio. Since then she had been hiding in the back alleys of Flea Bottom. She shivered and looked over her shoulder; it may have been worse at night but even during the day King's Landing's slums were dangerous. Full of unsavoury characters who wouldn't hesitate to attack her in ways she didn't even want to consider; as well as simply trying to kill her. She was grateful she had Needle with her; it was her best chance at defending herself. However it seemed her biggest enemy here would be hunger. She had barely had anything to eat since that day; forced to forage in discarded rubbish from taverns and such, eating what little edible food she found. Being highborn and not accustomed to this she wasn't surprised to find herself either still feeling hungry, or violently retched not long afterwards. She couldn't believe that in one moment, everything in her life had changed for the worst. She had eavesdropped on many conversations; including when she dared, from Gold Cloaks. So she knew her father was alive, imprisoned for treason and that Sansa was being held prisoner. She felt angry at the injustice of it, but couldn't work out what to do. Suddenly she heard an uproar and looked up sharply; she noticed a crowd rushing and decided to follow them. It didn't take long for her to work out where they were headed; the Sept of Baelor.

Sansa stood at the Great Sept of Baelor; trying hard not to let her trembling show. Every nerve in her body was tense; she was trying to calm herself down with little success.

'_Everything's going to be okay.' _She told herself. _'Father will do the right thing; I don't know why this had to happen but I interceded on his behalf. He just has to confess and he'll be allowed to take the Black, it's better than losing his life. It will keep us safe; Joffrey promised that, I know he won't disappoint me.'_

Still she was nervous; even as she finished her thoughts she noted that, in addition to Joffrey, her father and everybody present, a large crowd had gathered. That made her even more afraid; it was now a public event. Her father looked terrible; his appearance haggard and unhealthy, his clothes filthy. Unable to bear the sight she looked out at the crowd; many of them were chanting derision at her father, much to her terror. However she noticed some were angry and howling insults at Joffrey; adding even more to her horror. She thought she saw a figure crouched on the plinth next to the statue of Baelor, but she couldn't be certain; the figure seemed to be trying hard not to be seen. However she was distracted then by the sound of an official speaking to her father; she immediately turned and gave her full attention to what was going on.

Ned was still blinking in the sunlight; after so long in the Black Cells his vision was not properly attuned to the light. But he could hear every word that was being said.

"Eddard Stark; you stand accused of the crime of treason…" The official announced in a loud ringing voice, allowing the crowd to hear clearly. "…As part of your treason you sought to usurp our King Joffrey Baratheon and replace him with another King; in the process going against the dying wishes of King Robert Baratheon…How do you answer to these crimes?!"

Ned swallowed as he looked out the corner of his eye towards Sansa; she stood silent; paler than usual; her hands clasped together in silent prayer. He looked forwards again and; as his sight cleared his breath hitched. Crouching next to the statue of Baelor; watching with wide eyes, was Arya.

He couldn't put them in danger; he had to do it. "I am guilty of the crimes I am accused of."

With that he was defeated and would await the fate that had been set for him. Joffrey began making his speech; but suddenly Ned caught the end of his words and realized immediately that the King was acting against his word; against what everyone present thought.

"He has committed the crime of treason, for which there is only one punishment; death. Kill him!"

Ned knew then his fate was sealed. Sansa screamed in horror and tried desperately to get to her father; but strong arms held her back; she couldn't believe it, she couldn't comprehend why Joffrey betrayed her. But then she saw the sword going up and closed her eyes; that didn't stop her hearing however.

Arya remained frozen; only able to watch in horror as her father was beheaded. She was disgusted by the unfairness and rage gripped her; she couldn't avoid seeing anything; she was stunned, unable to even blink, so she saw her father's death first-hand. She could see Sansa's reaction and knew right away father's death was not supposed to happen. Again rage gripped her; she couldn't let this stand.

'_That monster; Joffrey, I…I'll kill him!'_

Her thoughts whirling she slipped down from her perch next to the statue and went to draw her sword. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms and preventing her from doing so.

"WHA-MURG!" She tried to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

Suddenly she heard a male voice; definitely from the one grabbing her. "Quiet; I've got to get you away from here."

With that, despite her struggles; he dragged her away from the crowd. She noticed however that where she had been mere moments ago, Gold Cloaks were converging; looking for her.

The man dragged away until they were in the back alleys and out of sight. He then turned her around, pinning her against the wall; still covering her mouth. She saw the man was young, no older than nineteen, tall and muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Now listen; I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, promise me you won't scream." He said softly.

She nodded and he did so.

She glared at him but kept her voice just above a whisper. "Why did you do that; I…?"

The young man shook his head. "Just what were hoping to accomplish?"

"I was gonna kill that bastard Joffrey; he killed my father, he…" She burst out.

The young man cut her off however. "How were you planning to do that; the Gold Cloaks were already closing in; you would've been killed before you even got anywhere near him."

Arya fought to keep her temper under control. "But I…"

"You want to avenge your father; you need to stay alive for that." He told her. "Your father only spoke to me once, but he was kind to me…I know he would never turn traitor; he would only do something like that if he had a good reason."

Arya took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Listen, we need to get out of here; hide you." The young man said. "I know a place; I know we've only just met, but please, I need you to trust me, I want to help you."

Arya nodded slowly; she knew she had no choice right now. She had to trust this man, but, she didn't move.

"Wait." She said quickly; he stopped and turned to face her. "I don't even know your name?"

The young man smiled kindly and introduced himself.

"My name is Gendry."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting, Arya has just met Gendry. One more chapter to go, going to feature an interesting aftermath to Ned's execution; will also feature a drastic change, particularly for Myrcella.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Uniting Our Houses**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, should make an interesting change :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah there is supposed to be, but we can't say how long it will take.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that, well, here is the next chapter :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they've met at last, glad you liked him. I know, it's sad :(  
Soviet Bot: Thanks, because I have something different planned for Arya and Gendry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Myrcella sighed sadly as she sat at her vanity. She still couldn't believe what she had heard; that very morning, Eddard Stark had been executed. She couldn't believe that her own brother would act so rashly; the cruelty she had expected, knowing Joffrey like she did. She had tried to talk to Sansa, to offer any comfort she could; but the girl had been unresponsive.

'_Sansa is despondent; Arya's still missing…Everyone else is dead.'_ She thought sadly about the Starks and their household that had come to the capital. _'Poor Robb; what will happen when he hears; I shudder to think.'_

She was still ruminating this when there was a knock at her door; she stood up.

"Yes?"

She was surprised when Ser Arys entered; he looked worried and that immediately set her on edge; with everything that happened she feared the situation getting worse.

Trying hard to remain calm she asked. "What's wrong Ser Arys; has something happened?"

Ser Arys nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so Princess…Several citizens are not happy about what happened with Lord Stark; they've started protesting outside the gates…I fear for what your brother intends; when he heard about them he started referring to them as a violent mob and is already planning to stop them."

Myrcella gasped. "Violent mob; are they really…?"

Arys shook his head. "None of them are armed; Princess; nor do they seem to intend any violent action; but your brother thinks differently."

Myrcella shook her head; she wasn't surprised.

"I can't just let this stand; I need to get Joffrey to back down; where is he?"

"He is in the war room, talking to the Gold Cloaks."

With that she immediately left, followed by Ser Arys.

It did not take her long to reach the war room; as she arrived she could hear Joffrey's voice inside.

"I won't stand for this; these miserable cretins think they can try and attack us here in the castle." Joffrey was stating. "We'll just have to teach them a lesson…Use crossbows; fire at the leaders, if that doesn't disperse them; then shoot the rest of them."

She knew it; Joffrey was already planning to stop this protest through force, rather than try and calm things down.

'_If he goes through with his, he's just going to enflame the situation; make it even worse.'_ She fretted. _'I can't let that happen, he needs to calm down; I need to make him see reason.'_

As Joffrey began giving orders Myrcella quickly burst into the room. She noted that their mother wasn't present; she briefly wondered where she was, but quickly focused on Joffrey and the current problem. He spun around to face her, glaring.

"What is this; Cella, what are you doing here?!" He yelled.

Myrcella stepped closer; trying hard to stay calm. "What do you think you are doing Joffrey, those people aren't even armed, they aren't a threat; if you just try and calm them down…?!"

Joffrey cut across her, angrily. "They are traitors who are trying to usurp my power; I won't back down, they will get what they deserve."

"They're merely protesting Lord Stark's execution; you can't just fire on them, that's murder!"

Joffrey suddenly closed the gap and grabbed her; yelling now. "What do you know about it, nothing, don't think you can tell me…!"  
"Your Grace, no!"

There was a struggle before Myrcella staggered back and Joffrey fell to the ground. Ser Arys standing between them in stunned silence.

Joffrey leapt to his feet; his face red, his rage out of control now.

"You, how dare you; you dare strike your King!" He yelled. "I will have you executed for this, you will not…!"

Ser Arys seemed to recover and stepped back, before replying with dignity. "I was only doing my duty Your Grace; defending the Princess."

Myrcella nodded and spoke quickly. "You were out of control Joffrey; Ser Arys was only…"

However Joffrey seemed to calm down quickly as an idea suddenly occurred to him; he smirked and shook his head.

"I stand by what I said Myrcella; you don't know what it means to make the tough decision; but I'm about to teach you." He stated darkly. "Guards, arrest Ser Arys then, forget my previous orders; go out and disperse the crowd, but arrest the ringleaders; have them all brought to the throne room, then, when I order it, bring the Princess there. For now she is to stay here, under your guard, understood."

They all answered in the affirmative and Joffrey's plan was put into actions. Myrcella watched helplessly as Ser Arys was arrested, deprived of his sword and dragged from the room, everyone except the Gold Cloaks assigned to guard her, left the room then. She waited in an agony of suspense; wondering what was happening to Ser Arys. As she looked out the window she could see that the crowd had not dispersed; only moved further away from the castle, they all stood waiting tensely for something; she wasn't sure what. At that point another Gold Cloak arrived and told them Joffrey had called for them; they all left the room, Myrcella being escorted by the Gold Cloaks; as they headed for the throne room.

They entered the throne room and Myrcella was shocked by what she saw; Joffrey sat on the throne, smirking. Standing, heavily guarded on his right, chained up, was Ser Arys; on his left, also heavily guarded and chained up, were a group of four citizens, the supposed ringleaders of the protesters. Myrcella was led up until she stood before the throne. Smirking triumphantly Joffrey stood and announced.

"There has been two grievous crimes against the crown here today." He announced. "My sister; you claim everyone here is innocent of wrong doing; but these people stirred up the citizens in an attempt to start a riot; while Ser Arys assaulted me; his own king."

Myrcella was about to protest but Joffrey continued.

"I understand that you have never had to make a difficult choice; so you don't see what must be done. However I am going to remedy that." He stated with barely concealed glee. "I am giving you power over life and death sweet sister. You must decide who committed the worst crime; who is to die for their crime. You will sentence who to sentence to execution, Ser Arys, or these miserable fools."

Myrcella gasped and shook her head. "That's monstrous, you can't make me…"

Joffrey glared. "I can and I am, now choose, if you don't I will and they all be executed."

Myrcella tensed; she couldn't let that happen, but how, how could she choose when her choice would lead to death, no matter what.

However at that point, despite standing silent the whole time beforehand, Ser Arys lifted his head and spoke to her, his voice desperate.

"Princess please, you cannot allow these innocents to die; for all that's good, choose me!"

At that point he was struck by his guards and fell silent again. Myrcella inhaled shakily; finally, knowing she had no choice, she cleared her throat and answered.

"I…I choose, I choose Ser Arys."

Joffrey smirked wider and nodded; Ser Arys was then escorted out. As he was dragged past her he spoke quietly. "You did the right thing Princess, do not fear."

With that, Joffrey kept his word and the ringleaders were released then had Myrcella escorted back to her room. Back in her room Myrcella stood next to the bed, trembling. She may have done the right thing, but in doing so, she had left herself vulnerable. Her mind went back to her scars.

'_Joffrey gave me them…when he, he whipped me and…and the, other things he made me do…those, those disgusting things…' _She could barely think about it. _'It all stopped when Ser Arys was assigned to be my bodyguard but now…now he's gone and, and Joffrey is free to abuse me again.'_

She was fearful for what would happen now; what would Joffrey do next.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the stage is now set for the next story of the series.


End file.
